Where theres a Will Theres a Way
by taurusLynn
Summary: Mainly GamTav with other pairings, human!stuck. Tavros is homeless and is shown how to really live and forgive his past. Many adventures inside. Physical violence and pain. Possible triggers (child & drug absue) I do not own Homestuck, cover photo, or any brands in this story. Reviews greatly appreciated. (Rated M for language and adult themes) (slow at first, please read on!)
1. new friends

Tavros woke up that morning cold and alone, he was used to the cold but where was his new friend? He poked his head out of his tent and looked around his sleeping area trying to spot her blue hat, or maybe her oversized hoodie.

_A few weeks ago Tavros had been wandering around near Alternia Hill hoping to find anything of value to scrap when he spotted her, she had been digging through a dumpster. He snuck up closer to see who she was. The blue and green clad girl spun around quickly as she heard him moving closer. Tavros froze unsure of what to do next. He noticed that she seemed scared, as though he was going to harm her. Tavros immediately threw his hands up in a gesture to show he meant no harm, he slowly walked closer to her as she backed against the dumpster._

_"H-hello" he managed to choke out. "M-my name is T-Tavros, whats y-yours?"_

_Her head cocked to the side, "Nepeta." she replied quickly._

_"I-I haven't seen you around here before." he got closer to her, only a few feet away._

_Nepeta seemed to visibly relax once she realized he was just trying to talk, she stayed on her guard though. "Thats because I am new here" she said curtly "I was just looking for something, I have to go."_

_"W-What were you looking for? M-Maybe, maybe I could he-help you? Tavros hoped she noticed the desperation in his voice, he hadn't had much human interaction since becoming homeless. _

_"It's nothing... uh, would you happen to know the area well? I'm honestly a little lost." She hoped he hadn't noticed she was all alone with no where to go, he seemed nice enough but she didn't trust anyone, let alone someone she just met._

_"Yea I uh, do. D-do you want me to show you around?" He was elated to know that she could possibly need his help._

_"That would be really helpful of you." She smiled as she said it, thinking that he was safe. _

_On that day Tavros showed Nepeta all around the area, he showed her Alternia Hill, the neighborhood in front of them, he showed her Derse Ave and Prospit Ln which led to Skaia then finally he showed her the Skaia Cul-De-Sac which was the end of the are he knew and liked. She was fascinated with the area and wanted to know more and more about everything, often writing down little things in her notebook. Later on that night Nepeta finally told Tavros that she was here and had no where to go. He offered to share his sleeping area he had made in the woods behind Derse Ave and Prospit Ln. Tavros had found many things to make his sleeping area as comfortable as possible, his most prized finding was a large tent. His tent was big enough to fit at least 4 people although its a little crowded with his few possessions he owns. From then on he and Nepeta had shared his tent and became close friends. _

He couldn't spot her and figured she had run off to go find something to eat. He stepped out of his tent and stretch lazily looking around at his area, since Nepeta had shown up they had found more stuff and made a reasonable place to live. Tavros didn't care what he had, as long as he wasn't alone anymore. He quickly found his mirror and attempted to fix his once soft and floppy mohawk that was now overgrown and sticking in every direction, he would have to find his scissors and a razor in order to fix it. He glanced down and noticed that the reason this morning felt colder than the others is that he was only half clothed- if that! All he wore were his boxers as Nepeta had finally managed to get him to let her wash his clothes in the stream a mile or so ahead of their sleeping area. Nepeta returned as he was rummaging through this weeks finds remembering he had found a package of razors a few days ago. She watched him search for something and realized that he was probably looking for his clothes.

"Hey sleepy head, your clothes are up on the line drying" She said half chuckling, she thought to herself, why would his clothes be in a shopping cart?

"H-hey yourself earlyb-bird, I'm, uh looking for a razor, but it's, uh nice to know where my clothes are. He got up and walked over to the line that was hidden by a few trees and clothed himself.

"Why do you need a razor?" She asked, slightly confused, its not like he grew any facial hair, still too young for that at sixteen, and he didn't strike her as the type to shave his armpits or legs.

He smiled to himself, "Gotta fix my, uh hair" He went back to rummaging and finally produced a packet of safety razors he had found in a trashcan, then he got his scissors and went to work.

Tavros managed to shape his mohawk back into a floppy version of its former glory, he desperately wanted to find hairspray and gel, maybe even an actual brush instead of his broken comb. It had been so long since he had actually fixed his hair, but that was behind him now.


	2. meetings

"N-Nepeta STOP!" Tavros whines, she is running around him chasing a blue tail she had found and attached to her pants.

"I can't help it! Its following ME!" she shouts happily. "If I could just- Umpf!" She tripped and landed straight on her face.

"Whoa little ninja, you all right mother fucker?" Both Nepeta and Tavros look up at the new voice and see a teen about their age, Nepeta scurries over next to Tavros and hides her face in embarrassment. "Hey, you don't gotta all up and hide, just wanna know if you're all fucking good." The new voices says, he curses a lot but he seems actually concerned.

"I'm fine." Nepeta squeaks out. "I just fell."

"Well thats motherfucking miraculous!" He shouts. Tavros can't stop staring at him though, he feel as though he has seen him before, but not around here.

Tavros gathers his courage, "Wh- Who, uh are you?" he manages.

"Fuck I'm sorry, motherfucking Gamzee is the name, Gamzee Makara." he says with a huge grin. "Who might you all up and be?"

Tavros could feel the color drain from his face, this was Gamzee Makara, an elite in the neighborhood, he lives in Alternia Hill with all the other socialites. Tavros had only seen Gamzee when he was leaving for parties and what not which is why he didn't recognize him, he had only seen him while Gamzee was dressed up. Now he wore what appeared to be pajamas, spotted gray pants and a black tee, he was tall and his hair was a wreck yet it looked intentional and slightly cared after in this manner. Tavros couldn't stop staring at his eyes though, they were purple, he had never seen him up close, usually Tavros was scavenging when he saw him. Quickly Tavros realized that he was just staring at him in silence, "I-I'm, uh Tavros, Tavros, uh Nitram. This is, uh Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon" damn his stutter.

"Well Tavbro make sure this little kitty doesn't all up and fuck herself up, alright motherfucker?" Gamzee said with his ridiculous grin, Tavros liked his smile, it showed most of his pearly white teeth.

Tavros felt like he couldn't breathe, his mind was completely scrambled. He was actually talking to one of the richest people in his neighborhood. "Uh, y-yea alright." he didn't know what to say.

"Thank you!" Nepeta shouted as Gamzee walked away. All they saw from him was a thumbs up.

Nepeta and Tavros stared at each other for a minute and then ran, almost at the same time, to their sleeping area. Neither of them could understand what just happened. Tavros couldn't believe that he had just had a ,albeit short, conversation with someone of such a high class. Nepeta couldn't believe that Tavros actually talked to that stranger, and then she was even more bewildered when Gamzee had introduced himself that Tavros lost all color in his face. She couldn't wait to write this in her journal. Tavros just wanted to get away from where other people might show up.

"N-Nepeta, do you, uh know who that w-was?" Tavros coughed out when they reached their 'home'.

"No, but you certainly do!" she said with a smile, "Tell me, who is he?" she was intersted.

"Th-That was Gamzee Makara, of the, uh Makara family, THEY'RE ONE OF THE RICHEST FAMILIES HERE!" he shouted as the realization finally sunk completely into him. "And we, uh, we just talked to him like, like we w-were on the s-same level!" Tavros was still processing that fact thathe had actually talked to a Makara, like an average person. "Th-The Makara family is, uh insanely rich cuz they, uh make and s-sell this drink called Faygo. Th-they are the third, uh richest families in-in this WHOLE area." He thought his head would explode. Normally those in higher classes don't talk to people in lower classes, it wasn't a rule or anything, its just how it happened.

"Calm down Tav!" she purred to him, she had a way of calming Tavros down when he got too excited. "Maybe he's just a nicer one of those 'elites' as you put them." Where Nepeta came from there wasn't much in difference of social classes, everyone was middle class. Now of course since she was homeless she would probably have to start acting like it. She decided to change the subject a little, "Who are the other two families?"

"W-well theres the Peixes and the, uh Amporas. B-both of them are, uh in the f-fish market. Th-the Peixes familiy sells, uh edible fish and the A-Ampora family deals w-with the, uh aquarium type fish."

Tavros had to remember which was which, the only reason the Piexes family was richer than the Amporas was because almost everybody buys fish to eat in large quantities, and less people buy aquarium type fish. "The P-Peixes are the, uh richest, th-the Amporas ar-are second, and uh the Makaras are third. Th-Theres only uh, four families in Alternia H-Hill, Peixes, Ampora, Makara, and uh Zahhak. All in th-that order too."

"Well who are the Zahhaks?" Nepeta was no longer trying to just change the subject, she has become interested in this whole social class thing.

"Th-they sell horses, and uh own the r-race track." He said blandly, he wasn't as interested in the Zahhaks, he didn't care for horses.

"Ok, well where do those that are in lower classes live?" she urged him to tell her more, she was hurriedly writing in her notebook now about each family.

"A-all of them live, uh on Skaia Ln." he stated as though he were becoming bored. Nepeta knew he didn't like talking much because of his stutter but she needed to know this.

"Well, what about their families? Are any of them doing anything like the ones in Alternia?" She pressed him.

"Th-the only family that h-has a, uh family profession would b-be the, uh Pyrope family, they deal in, uh criminal affairs, but they, uh they're on the, uh good side. Besides that th-there is the Serkets, they uh say that family is, uh set for a w-while c-cuz their ancestors were, uh pirates, between me and uh you I think th-that their money is uh running out, uh which is why th-they don't live in Alternia anymore."

Nepeta could tell he was getting really bored now, and tired his usually bright brown/gold eyes were darkening. "Alright, I'm done asking questions for now, you're free." she giggled. Tavros looked relieved that she finally stopped questioning him, he didn't know if he could have kept going.

Nepeta and Tavros curled up to go to sleep but something kept Tavros up, he felt like he needed to be awake.


	3. im sorry for this one

"TEREZI!" That name woke Tavros from the sleep he had managed, someone was near his camp. "TEREEZIIII!" there it was again. Tavros quietly got up so that he wouldn't wake Nepeta. He needed to get these people away from his camp, if they found it they could trash it, or worse call the cops. "TEEEREEEZIII!" The voice was getting louder and that meant closer. He knew about this Terezi girl because she had wandered into the forest before, she was blind and often got lost. The last time he encountered her was bad, she caught him off guard and she was hurt, he had to show her the way out before she could attract attention. Tavros quickly got dressed in all black hoping to scare them off, he knew just leading them out wouldn't work because the last time he tried to lead someone out he ended up having to scare off some kid with a speech impediment away because he had wanted to see Tavros' sleeping area. He hated scaring people but now it wasn't just him he was covering for. Tavros crept through the forest waiting to see them, hopefully before they saw him. "TEREZI COME ON!" the yell was close, to him, a few more yards and he could probably see who ever was there. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" he heard could tell it was a girl and a guy. Tavros had planned to run at them screaming like he was crazy, it had worked on the other kid. Then he saw them, a guy around fourteen and a girl around fifteen, he started gathering up his strength and courage.

"Karkat come on, shes around here somewhere!" Vriska snapped at him. She had an insane temper.

"Why'd she fucking run off anyway? Weren't you watching her like you fucking were supposed to dumbass? Why'd you bring a big ass bat anyway?" he hated Vriska and was infuriated she had lost Terezi.

"I don't know, she fucking talks about this guy in the woods she has to find, yes I fucking was I went to the bathroom and poof, she was gone. I brought a bat because of the 'guy in the woods' that Sollux told me about, he's some crazy homeless kid not much older than us." she replied sharply, she was seriously getting tired of his constant questions and for berating how she watched over Terezi.

Tavros watched their flashlights move away from him and decided that now he had to charge. "RAAAAHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHAAA!" he screamed as loud as he could, running as fast as he possibly could towards them flailing his arms trying to look crazy.

"What the HELL?!" Karkat spun around and Vriska grabbed her bat tighter. Tavros saw they weren't moving but kept going hoping they would. "FUCK THIS!" Karkat yelled and ran off towards the edge of the woods. Vriska stood her ground and prepared.

Shit, Tavros thought, she has a bat and she's not going anywhere. He slowed to a stop about five feet in front of her, hoping to freak her out. He dropped his arms and breathed heavily trying to look menacing. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL IS TEREZI?!" the girl screeched at him. Fuck. She ran at him and hit him with the bat on his right knee, he felt the bones crack and he collapsed too tired and in too much pain he gasped and let out a shriek that startled her. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

She hit him again, this time his other knee. Tavros screamed "I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" in between sobs, he couldn't move his legs. Vriska looked down and saw the blood on her bat and on the boys legs.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed and hit him again "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" All Tavros could do is cry. Vriska continued hitting him and screaming at him. Finally Karkat ran back when he heard Tavros scream and attacked her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM." Karkat took the bat from her, he swung it once and hit her directly in her eye, blood began to pour from her socket as she screamed. Vriska ran out of the forest followed by Karkat.

Tavros was alone sobbing, he couldn't walk, how was he going to get back to camp? Why did she beat him like this?


	4. found

Nepeta woke up cold and alone, where was Tavros? She got up and got dressed figuring he had gone outside to get something. As she left the camp she noticed the set of clothes she had found for him were gone and so was he. She walked around their little sleeping area, about a 50 ft in each direction without finding him, she even walked up to the creek where she washed their clothes and stuff. She thought maybe he had gone to the corner without her, that thought hurt her though seeing as they did everything together. Nepeta decided to walk up to their corner and saw he wasn't there. She grew more and more worried each passing minute. Hours went by and she decided she needed help.

Nepeta had never had a problem asking anyone for help in her old community but now that she was somewhere that social status mattered she was nervous and scared as she walked along the streets of Alternia Hill reading the mailboxes and trying to figure out which house was which, she was looking for Makara when someone from the Zahhak household walked out and questioned her. "What are you doing up here?" the voice seemed to boom at her.

She spun around quickly "I need help, my friend has gone missing and I don't know where he is. Would you happen to know where the Makara house is?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, I do, but what would a Makara want with a lower class like yourself?" he asked, straightening his glasses and walking down the step towards her. She couldn't see through his black tinted glasses but appeared interested in what she had to say even though he was being rude.

"Yesterday I met Gamzee Makara and he seemed to care about us 'lower class' people. I need help finding my friend if you wont help me then I'll be on my way Mr. , uh Zahhak." she said quickly reading his mailbox.

"Stop," he said "don't go, and don't call me Mr. Zahhak, please call me Equius. I doubt that you'll find Gamzee anyway, he's usually never home." Equius walked to the end of his driveway and gestured towards Nepeta, "Please, get in my car. I'll help you." He said as he opened the door to his Camero.

Nepeta got into the car and introduced herself, "I'm Nepeta Leijon, my friend who is lost is Tavros Nitram. He got lost in the woods behind Derse and Prospit." Equius' eyes narrowed, did she say Nitram? He though all the Nitrams had left the neighborhood after what had happened.

Gamzee was walking the neighborhood again, trying to walk off this mornings mirthless mother fucking hangover when he remembered the most fucking miraculous boy he had all up and met the other day, he was near that part of the neighborhood where he had met, what the mothefuck was his name? Travis? No, Tarvo? No, Tav something... Tavbro it is then, fucking miracles. He got to the corner where he had met Tavros but Tavbro was nowhere to be found. It was odd because Gamzee swore that he had seen Tavros there almost everyday, he had just never talked to him because Gamzee was usually in a car.

Equius stopped the car in front of the corner Nepeta was talking about and there was Gamzee. "Nepeta it would appear if you would have just stayed in place you would have met with Gamzee yourself.

Gamzee turned around and saw Equius' car, with that little kitty girl inside. "Equius, how the mother fuck does it go?" he grinned lazily. Equius hated Gamzees demeanor but knew he meant well.

"I'm fine Gamzee, but would you mind taking Nepeta here into the woods to find her friend?" he hated the woods, its filthy in there and if he could get someone else to do it then so be it.

"Not a fucking problem brother, come on sister lets go find Tavbro." Gamzee opened Nepetas door and allowed her to exit before closing it and throwing his arm around her. "Now where could that motherfuck have wandered off to?" Nepeta felt small next to Gamzee, she was only about four foot nine and Gamzee was easily six foot four. He was skinny but built almost delicately.

Nepeta took Gamzee to where she and Tavros slept, even though Tavros said to never bring anyone there, he was in danger after all. Gamzee stopped when he saw it, "Hey are you two fuckers camping? I love mother fucking camping, all up out in the woods n shit, but I haven't been since I was a mother fucking child." he exclaimed happily.

Nepeta looked down, "Uh no, the camping is more permanent than that." she looked up at him and watched his grin come down a little.

"Whoa little sister, don't tell me you and Tavbro are all up and homeless, are you?" His eyes softened and Nepeta could tell that he was worried more so now than before. "Well this just won't do for my new friends, go ahead and all up and gather your motherfucking shit, I'm gonna look for our miraculous brother now."

Nepeta was confused and shocked, was he going to get them a place to stay?

Tavros was laying on the ground, he was really cold, colder than he's used to. His knees were shattered from that girl and her damn bat. He'd been laying on the ground for almost 8 hours now, he managed to pull himself away from where the attack was in case she came back but he was still about a half mile from his sleeping area, he was sure Nepeta was worried but he didn't have the energy anymore. Tavros passed out.

Gamzee was walking through the woods trying to spot anything he could that was out of place, his hangover made him super sensitive to almost everything, especially sounds, lights, and smells. He walked in a steep zigzag in hopes that he would find anything that would lead to Tavros. After an hour of zigzags he smelled metal which is odd to smell in the middle of the forest. Gamzee followed the smell and found Tavros, he was passed out and bloody. His knees were battered and probably useless right now. Gamzee knelt down, "Oh Tavbro, who the motherfuck all up and did this to you?" He gently lifted Tavros with one arm under his neck and the other above his knees on his thighs so he wouldn't hurt him anymore than necessary. He brought Tavros back to camp and had Nepeta gather as much of his stuff as she could into a shopping cart, then they were out on the street waiting to picked up by one of Gamzee's friends.

"Oh my, what happened?" Feferi asked as Gamzee placed the broken boy in her car, Tavros was still unconscious and Gamzee knew he needed the hospital.

"I all up and found him like this Fef, we need a motherfuckin hospital, now." Gamzee ordered. Nepeta looked in from outside the car as Gamzee wrote down his address and told her to go there and wait outback for him to show up. He also gave her a note to give to anyone that questioned her presence.


	5. hospital

When Tavros woke up he was in the ICU of Asterio Hospital, although he didn't know this. His legs were heavily bandaged and he couldn't think straight. Gamzee was by his side. "W-Wha... Wh-why?" he managed to get out.

"TAVBRO!" Gamzee shouted, "Oh mirthful messiahs you're awake." he smiled at Tavros. Gamzee had sat with Tavros for the past 3 hours since he got to the hospital, he knew Tavros was heavily sedated and probably very confused. "I know you're all confused and shit, but thank motherfuck you're ok." Gamzee was obviously relieved. "Ok so I was all up and trying to walk off a motherfucking mirthless hangover when little kittysis and Equibro showed up, sister was all distressed and shit cuz she couldn't find you. She showed me your totally miraculous campsite and then I found you up and unconscious." he explained to Tavros how he knew he was homeless and that wasn't going to be alright all at with him and that Tavros, and kittysis (Nepeta) were welcome to come live with him, he insisted they did.

All Tavros could do was stare in complete confusion and wonder as he learned that this amazing stranger found him and brought him to a hospital, shit. "Uh, G-Gamzee, I, uh d-don't..." and that's all he could get out before Gamzee shushed him.

"Tavbro, dont up and worry. I know, I've already conversed with the motherfuckers, all your shit is taken care of. I'm paying for this." He said the last part as calmly and sweetly as he could, he wanted Tavros to understand that he was going to take care of him.

He was speechless, not only had he found him and saved him but now he was paying his medical bills too. "G-Gamzee.." he started but then the nurse came in.

"Nitram? Tavros Nitram?" The doctor asked, Gamzee gestured towards Tavros and the nurse came over to check on him. "I'm Nurse Lalonde, do you know where you are?"

"Uh, the hospital?" Tavros said confused.

"Good, good, do you know which hospital?" She asked while writing down his answers.

"Asterio?" he guessed.

"Right, do you know the guy who brought you here?" she asked.

"Uh, Gamzee Makara." he said still slightly confused.

The conversation between Tavros and nurse Lalonde went on like this for a few minutes, her asking a simple question and him asnwering. At the end of the conversation she told him his prognosis. "Well Mr. Nitram it seems that both of your knees were shattered, would you happen to know how this happened?" Tavros shook his head 'no', he didn't want the girl finding out he ratted her out, she might do worse. "Ok then, well you won't be able to walk until you receive surgical replacements for your knees, we unfortunately do not have any of the parts here but we will in a few months, would you be interested in the surgery?" she asked plainly Tavros could swear he could smell alcohol on her.

"Of course he motherfucking is, right Tavbro?" Gamzee asked, Tavros shook his head yes.

"Well then, we'll give you a call when we have the parts, until then we can give you a wheelchair. Is there a number we can reach you at?" she looked slowly from one teen to the other until Gamzee gave her his number and said that Tavros would be staying with him. Tavros was discharged under Gamzee's care and they went home.


	6. home finally

When Feferi pulled into Gamzee's back driveway Nepeta and Equius were waiting for them. Equius had seen Nepeta and come over to understand what had happened.

"Looks like they're getting chummy." Feferi said with a smile. She enjoyed the odd fish pun even though no one else cared for them.

Gamzee groaned in the back "This is all what I need, Nep and Equibro all motherfucking chilling and shit at my home." Gamzee turned to Tavros "Tavbro, welcome to your new home." he said with a smile, again he tried to say it without cursing too much, he knew it was a lot to take in.

"TAVROS!" Nepeta sqealed when she saw him, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" Equius placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know to calm down. "I'm sorry, I know you just got out and you're probably very confused!" Tavros was indeed confused, he looked from one face to the next, high-class, low-class, high-class, then thought of himself, low-class. "Tav, we get a real home." She said, barely containing her joy at the end, she began to jump around Equius.

"Nepeta, you need to calm yourself." Equius said calmly as she bounced around him. She still wouldn't calm, too excited about having a home again. Equius grabbed her tail to stop her causing her to lose balance and fall directly in his lap. Equius froze, he could feel himself heating up and beads of sweat forming at his brow. Nepeta looked at him, wondering why he had done that, and now why he had stiffened up. "Nepeta, could you please remove yourself from me?" He asked falteringly. Nepeta looked at him for a minute before jumping off. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wicked away the sweat while Nepeta talked with Tavros, or rather talked at him.

"What was the hospital like? Was it cold? Did they fix you up? I saw your knees, can you still walk?" Gamzee stopped her before she could continue.

"Tavbro has had some miracles today, he needs some motherfucking rest." Gamzee lifted Tavros out of the car and, without bothering with the wheelchair, carried him in through the door. Tavros looked up at Gamzee as he was lifted and blushed furiously when he realized what he was doing.

"G-Gamzee, I-I have a, uh wh-wheelchair." His stutter was worse now that he was flustered. Gamzee simply looked down at him for a minute and gave him light lazy smile before quickly taking Tavros up into his bedroom. Gamzee couldn't believe his luck, Tavros the boy who he had quickly developed a crush on was now in his home and in his bedroom, it could be on better circumstances but it would have to do. Tavros was amazed with this house, more like a mansion. There were rooms everywhere and the colors on the wall were amazingly bright as if they were fresh from the mixer, the sculptures were a bit odd being as they were clowns but they weren't in bad taste, he stared in awe all the way to Gamzee's room. His room was littered with horns for some reason, he had a unicycle, and a LOT of Faygo. Tavros scanned the room and noticed some weird-looking vases, why would a vase have 2 holes in the bottom piece?

"Well little brother, this is my room. What you think?" Gamzee turned and smiled at him once he placed Tavros on the bed. "If I had known I was expecting company I would have cleaned all up a little." Gamzee said as he quickly picked up pieces of plastic off of the floor, Tavros swore they were little baggies. Gamzee quickly shoved some of his vases into a closet, Tavros saw a lot of bottles in there he figured they were just more Faygo bottles. Gamzee came back and sat next to Tavros on the bed, "I'm gonna make sure your all fucking right ok motherfucker?" Gamzee pulled a blanket over Tavros "Get some wicked rest, tomorrow im showing your ass around."

It registered in Tavros' head that he was getting ready to sleep in Gamzee's bed, it was almost night-time anyway but "Wh-where are you going to, uh sl-sleep Gamzee?" He felt his cheeks flush as he asked it.

"Well if it's alright with you, I figured we could both all up and sleep in my bed, I mean the fuckers big enough, right?" Gamzee smiled inwardly, everything was going smoothly he finally felt like a piece of him was placed back where it belonged.

Tavros' face was completely red now. "Th-that s-s-sounds, uh f-fine." who was he to deny someone their own bed, after all sleeping in the same bed as Gamzee didn't sound horrible, it sounded exciting. Tavros had liked Gamzee after all.

"I'll be right back my wicked brother, just gotta get ready for some rest all up in here." Gamzee's smile stretched across his face, but he could feel sobriety tugging at him. He needed something before he went to bed. He walked out of the room, making sure to dim the lights, and went back outside to talk to Nepeta and Equius.

"Gamzee, how is he?" Nepeta squealed at him.

"Tavbro is gonna be just miraculous. He needs to get his rest on though." Gamzee looked over Nepeta and Equius, Fef was right, they were closer. "Nepsis where do you wanna all up and live at now?"

Nepeta looked at Equius and he nodded his head, "I'm gonna stay with Equius is that alright? He said that you would be all full taking care of Tav and stuff that I wouldn't get prop-erly ac-climat-ted to this type of society." She sounded out those few words and looked at Equius as she did so as if she was trying to remember word for word of what he said. Equius on the other hand looked a little sweaty and nervous.

"Miracles man. Go right on, Equibro that was motherfucking great of you." Gamzee smiled at him and Nepeta, "Now you two all up and get going, Tavbro needs his rest."

Nepeta and Equius left after saying goodbye and Nepeta demanding that Gamzee take care of Tavros and to call Equius if he needed them. Gamzee was finally alone. He walked over to his garage and ducked inside, there was a second floor to the thing that not many people knew about since the garage had been there before they had moved in, Gamzee found it purely by chance one day. He climbed into the second story and dug around the cobwebs to find what he needed. He produced a small glass pipe and a baggie of marijuana from his sock. It was only half a gram but it was all he needed now. Gamzee packed his bowl and toked. Every inhale brought him a mellow feeling, unfortunately only five hits later it was beat, he was out of pot. Gamzee had a light buzz and figured it would do for now, at least he wouldn't have a hangover tomorrow like he would if he drank or something else. He crawled down from his spot and walked back into his mansion like home, climbing the stairs lazily he sat down and thought about the days events. Tavros, the cute little tan kind with a floppy mohawk was now sitting upstairs in his bed. Gamzee closed his eyes for a minute trying to sink into the thought. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to melt into his thoughts he finished his trek up the stairs and into his bedroom. Quietly he opened the door to reveal that Tavros was sleeping deeply. He crept over to his bed and slid in next to his new friend or, hopefully, he hoped, maybe more.


	7. the following morning

Tavros woke up warm and next to someone new, no not someone new, that was Gamzee. It took Tavros a minute to realize that he was in Gamzee's room sleeping in Gamzee's bed and that this is where he now lived. He stared at the top of the canopy bed for a moment, enjoying the colorful spiral patterns imprinted on it, then he turned his head and saw a desk with Gamzee's computer on it, he surveyed the room like this for a while, just slowly turning his head to look at things, and taking it all in little by little. Should he wake Gamzee? He was, after all, in Gamzee's bed and still very confused. Yesterday was a whirlwind of way too much happening. The other night being beaten by that girl, waking up in the hospital, being told that he was now living with Gamzee. Tavros' head spun. The bed next to him began to stir, he was waking up. Gamzee's eyes slowly opened as Tavros watched, his eyelids slid up to reveal a bright violet that were clear as crystal. Tavros gasped, he had forgotten that Gamzee's eyes were so bright and vivid. Gamzee's lazy smile spread across his face, "Good morning, get some wicked sleep?" Gamzee almost whispered to him.

"I, uh, I s-slept well." Tavros said, still unsure if all of this was truly happening.

"Good shit my brother, time to get our eat on." Gamzee said as he got up out of bed, he looked down at Tavros for a minute, "Well I could bring your food all up here and shit, OR I could take you down to the motherfucking kitchen with me. Hmm I do like some company all up with me while I'm all making shit." Tavros looked up at Gamzee too stunned to say anything. Was he really proposing making you breakfast and either bringing it to you or you to it? "Lets get downstairs motherfucker." Gamzee threw off Tavros' blanket and lifted him gently but smoothly and brought him down the stairs slowly. During their descent, "So Tavbro, what you all up and want?"

Tavros didn't think his face could get any hotter unless he stuck it in fire, "I, u-uh, I-I don't really uhm know." he squeaked out. "I, uh d-don't get many ch-choices..."

"Alright, leave it to the motherfucking miracles then." Gamzee said with a smile, they reached the kitchen and Gamzee placed him in a chair up at the breakfast bar. Tavros looked down and admired everything around him. He had gone from living in a tent to being in a house that was practically a mansion, the breakfast bar top was glass, the fridge and cabinets were all glass or glass-like because you could see through them, everything was sleek and shiny or completely transparent, all the wood was stained black and polished so much Tavros could almost see his face. As Tavros was admiring all of this Gamzee was staring blankly at the fridge and pantry. He liked baking occasionally but he had never actually made breakfast before, but he told Tavros he was going to take care of him. Gamzee finally settled on making cinnamon buns with eggs and bacon, seemed simple enough. He got the buns in the oven and started the stove top so he could make the eggs and bacon, "I can only scramble these fuckers aright?" Gamzee said over his shoulder.

Tavros looked up for a second, "Uh, yea, th-thats ok." He almost immediately went back to staring at everything around him, he turned around as best he could and admired the living room, the couches and chairs were all white leather and everything else was again transparent. The walls were the only things with color, every color you could imagine was splashed in some way against the walls. There were plenty of windows around the rooms that you could see every color, everything was illuminated perfectly.

"FUCKING MIRTHLESS SHIT!" Gamzee exclaimed, Tavros spun his head towards him, He was holding his hand and heading for the sink. "I'm good, sorry to all up and scare you Tavbro, just got splashed with motherfucking bacon shit." Gamzee turned on the cold water and dunked his hand underneath, his other hand went into a drawer just off the side of the sink to grab burn cream, he fixed himself up and returned to cooking. Tavros watched intently hoping that he didn't seriously burn himself. Two minutes later Tavros had a plate of food in front of him. He and Gamzee ate their food in almost complete silence until the end, "So brother, the fuckers at the hospital all up and called while you were staring at motherfucking everything." Tavros hadn't even noticed he had been on his cell. "They said a shipment of your, uh parts was coming all up and early and shit. They can mother fucking fix you in two weeks!" Gamzee exclaimed. Tavros had blocked out the fact that his legs were screwed up for the past half hour while Gamzee had been cooking, now he looked down and saw that he was still wearing hospital scrubs and the bottoms had been cut into shorts to allow for the large bandages he needed. Tears welled up in his eyes, he couldn't walk for a while. "Tavbro," Gamzee said gently, "no need to all up and cry, you're gonna be motherfucking fixed sooner!" he exclaimed. Tavros looked up at him from across the breakfast bar and smiled. How could someone he had just met be so helpful. He couldn't believe his luck, some random amazingly good-looking stranger had scooped him off the streets and was now taking care of him.

"Th-Thank you Gamzee." Tavros said quietly so that he could barely hear him. "W-We barely know,uh each o-other and you're, uh h-helping me so much." Tavros' voice grew with each word until he was speaking normally.

"No need to all up and thank a brother now Tavbro, I'm just motherfucking hoping that you and I become best fucking buds man." Gamzee smiled his toothy smile at Tavros and watched him relax a little.


	8. beach day

There was a knock at Gamzee's back door, Gamzee opened the door and Nepeta flew inside to Tavros' side. Equius strolled in behind her quietly taking a seat at the bar. Gamzee shut the door, "Yes, please come the motherfuck inside." he sighed retaking his seat across from Tavros. Equius requested a cup of milk and Gamzee obliged, making sure to grab the plastic ones instead of glass, given Equius' bad habit of breaking them.

"Tav! How are you?" Nepeta squealed at him.

"I'm, uh fine." Tavros replied staring almost through her realizing slowly that this is most definitely reality. His eyes refocused and he actually looked at her, he pulled her into a hug that she was more than happy to reciprocate.

"So uhm Tav, can you, you know, walk?" she asked slowly, she didn't want to upset him. Tavros shook his head slowly. Everyone kind of looked down a little upset.

"B-But, uh the hospital said th-that they are, uh getting parts to f-f-ix me up." Tavros said half-cheerfully.

Nepeta was once again full smiles. "Thats GREAT Tavros!" She was excited for him.

Gamzee looked at the two friends and smiled, it had been a while since he had a friend like that. Gamzee hadn't had a best friend since before his family became rich. It made him jealous to see Tavros having a relationship like that, no he thought, he needed to not be sober. "Guys I'm gonna go get some motherfucking plans made up for us today, aright fuckers?" Tavros and Nepeta flashed him a smile while Equius shook his head slightly, he knew what he was doing. Gamzee ran outback and up into the second story of the garage, he searched around in the cobwebs cursing to himself for not bringing a light when he remembered his lighter, he flicked it a few times and finally got a flame going. Gamzee searched the second story for a few minutes until he found a baggie with a few capsules in it. He wasn't happy that he couldn't deal with himself sober but at least he could function while fucked up. Ecstasy was his favorite, especially now since they had come out with moon rocks , pure ecstasy, he was amazed and in love with the drug of love. He pulled out a capsule and swallowed it down, capsules of this were easier than the pills that often tasted horrid. Gamzee quickly started thinking of what they all could do today since that IS what he told them he was doing. He figured out a small but simple plan and left the garage, he walked into the kitchen and told them his plan, "Guys, I got it. We're all gonna motherfucking go to the beach. My family all up and got a beach house last summer, private motherfucking beach and all. We're gonna have a fucking bitchtits ass bonfire." Gamzee could feel the drug kicking in, he felt himself become weightless and elated. He quickly went around and hugged Tavros and Nepeta, catching them off guard. He knew better than to hug Equius.

Two hours later Tavros, Nepeta, Gamzee, and Equius were on their way to his family's beach house. It was a four-hour drive so they would get there by the time the sun was getting ready to set. Equius drove, not only because he knew Gamzee was fucked up but so that he could invite people over the phone. Tavros and Nepeta were sitting in the back excitedly talking about what they knew about the beach, Tavros had never been but Nepeta had and she told him all about it. "The water is really salty, and lots of waves. Theres plenty of stuff to collect, theres seashells and little sandcrabs. You gotta watch out for jellies and never swim at dawn or dusk cuz of sharks..." Nep went on and on about everything she knew. Meanwhile Gamzee was talking to Feferi because she always loved the water, he invted her and unfortunately invited Eridan so that Fef would be happy. He stopped and wondered if he should invite his old friends, yes, yes he should. Gamzee called Karkat and invited him as well as Terezi, Vriska couldn't come because she was in the hospital, but whatever. Three hours into the drive Gamzee was starting to get really angry for no reason, he had Equius stop at a fast food restaurant so everyone could eat.

"You guys go all up and order whatever, I gotta see that motherfucking bathroom." Gamzee ran into the bathroom and looked around, he didn't see anybody so he swallowed another capsule. He left the bathroom and sat with his friends. Nepeta was stronger than he thought as he watched her wheel Tavros where he would be comfortable sitting. After everyone had eaten they hit the road again. An hour and a half later they were inside the Makara beach house.

"G-Gamzee, its beautiful here." Tavros breathed. He could smell the ocean air and was excited to be at the beach. He remembered his legs, how was he going to enjoy the beach? "Gamzee, I, uh, I can't do much here." Tavros said solemnly.

"Sure you can Tavbro!" Gamzee yelled, "Why would I all up and bring you somewhere you can motherfuckin enjoy?" Gamzee disappeared into a closet and brought out an iner-tube that was made for boating, it was shaped like a whale, the inside wasn't cut clear through, instead it was a kind of dent for your butt and there was a leg spot in the whale's tail. Gamzee placed Tavros in it and all you could see was from the waist up.

Nepeta looked at him and giggled, "Now you can move around and get in the water!" she ran out of the beach house and then back in as quick as a cat and tied a rope to the whale's tail. "We can drag you around!" She laughed and hugged him before dragging him out back.

Equius checked the clock, it was a little after four pm. Everyone Gamzee invited should be here around six or seven pm for the bonfire. "Gamzee, do we have everything we need for the party..." He stopped short when Gamzee walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Brother, I made a wicked mistake." Gamzee was trying to hide the smile that was creeping across his face but couldn't, he threw off the towel to show that he was wearing a purple speedo.

"GAMZEE. WHAT. ARE. YOU. WEARING!" Equius tried to stay calm but ended up shouting.

"Well I all up and forgot my trunks and remembered we have spare motherfucking suits here, but this is all we had in the uh male department. What do you think? Wicked right?" Gamzee burst into laughter. The fact that it was making Equius sweat and get nervous was too much, Gamzee decided to keep it on. He walked over to Equius and gave him a list of things that were needed for the party, he left eagerly to go buy them.

Nepeta and Tavros were outside, Tavros had removed his shirt and was trying to get lotion on. Gamzee walked outside. Nepeta turned to see who had left the house and her face turned red, she ran inside laughing to go change as well. Gamzee walked up behind Tavros, who was facing away from the house and had no idea what was going on. "Hey Tavbro, you missed some motherfucking spots." He said hoping to help him.

"I-I know, I, uh can't reach my back." Tavros replied feeling his cheeks start to burn.

"Well can a brother all up and help you?" Gamzee asked, feeling a smile stretch slowly across his face again.

"Uh, y-y-yyea, th-thanks G-Gamzee." Tavros' stutter flared up again, Gamzee was actually going to massage lotion into his back, he couldn't believe it. He shakily handed Gamzee the bottle and he got to work. The lotion was cold and made him jump, then as Gamzee started to massage it in Tavros felt himself melt into his hands.

Nepeta came out as Gamzee was massaging his back, both boys had their eyes closed and she could tell Gamzee was definitely enjoying it. His speedo seemed a bit tighter. Nepeta couldn't believe what she was seeing, she ran inside and scribbled something in her book then ran back out, by that time they were done and Gamzee was getting ready to walk into Tavros' line of sight.

"G-G-Gamzee, uhm wh-what a-are you-you, uhm w-w-w-wearing?" The stutter is in full swing. Tavros' entire face was on fire and redder than a stop sign.

"I thought you'd like it Tavbro, isn't it mirthful?" Gamzee started laughing and dragged Tavros toward the water.

Nepeta ran to catch up with them, she was not going to miss this. Tavros was slowly dragged into the water all while Gamzee was barely breathing due to laughter and Tavros was silent in shock. Nepeta was next to Tavros "Hey there Tav." She said giggling "You like Gamzee's suit?" She burst out laughing.

Tavros turned his head and saw Nepeta for the first time without her coat or hat on. She was thin and her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing a green and blue two piece suit. As they walked in to the water he asked her "Wh-where'd you get y-your, uh suit?" he was confused because she never had one before.

"Oh this? Equius bought it for me when he found out we were going to the beach!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Equius is really nice to me, last night he gave up his bed so I could sleep in it. He slept on the couch." She seemed a little upset as she said the last part.

"WAHG" Tavros yelped as the water splashed over the sides of the whale and hit him, "Th-Thats cold!" He yelled, Gamzee and Nepeta just laughed. "What, uh a-am I going t-t-to do if my uh b-bandages get w-wet?" He asked finally realizing that he was still injured.

"Brother, your all good. I can replace those motherfuckers for you!" Gamzee smiled at him "I'll take care of you Tavbro."

They played in the water for about an hour before they decided that Tavros needed his bandages changed and to see what Equius was doing with the house.

"Equibro!" Gamzee called out as they entered the house.

"I'm right here, I purchased everything we needed. I've set up what I thought would be tasteful." Equius gestured to the tables that were decorated with tiki like flare.

"Motherfuckin miracles." Gamzee sighed.


	9. begining of the party

It's now 7 pm and everyone that Gamzee had invited is here, they all had something to say about his choice in swim wear. Feferi thought it was funny while Eridan did not, Karkat hated it like he hates everything and Terezi didn't notice, she is blind after all. Nepeta was out on the beach with Tavros and Equius was making sure everything was perfect.

Gamzee walked over to Karkat, "Hello my wicked brother, long time no see." He smiled as he realized that yes he actually was really talking to Karkat.

Karkat scowled at him, "No previous fucking invites to anythin, no fucking 'hey how are you', fucking nothing. What the fuck makes you think we are still friends fuckass?"

Gamzee's smile only got wider, he knew Karkat was just grumpy because he's always grumpy. "I motherfucking missed you too. Did you have time to all up and get the stuff?" he whispered the last part.

"Yes I got your fucking shit, and thank you again dickweed, Kankri would not stop lecturing my ass saying its the last time hes fucking buying me alcohol. You need your own fucking adult, not my brother." Karkat growled at Gamzee.

Gamzee scooped Karkat into a hug and they ran out to Karkat's car to get the drinks.

Terezi was wandering around the beach when she bumped into Tavros' whale, she didn't know what it was at first. "Hey, what is this?" she bumped the whale a few times with her foot.

Tavros looked up at her "Uh, i-t's my, uhm whale..." Tavros said falteringly realizing he sounded a bit strange. "I-it's not a uh, real w-whale. It's a-a floaty." He grabbed the whale softly as he said it as though he had hurt it's feelings.

"Thats funny," Terezi shrunk down to the ground next to Tavros "Why you in a floaty?"

"I, uh, I can't walk." Tavros looked down at the whale where his legs are.

"Huh, so how'd you get in the float and all the way onto the beach?" Terezi turned her head to face him, she touched the float getting a feel for its shape.

"I was, uh dragged out b-by uh, Nepeta and uh, G-Gamzee." Tavros blushed slightly, remembering his encounter with Gamzee before.

"Well you know the party is further up towards the house, right? How you gettin back up there?" Terezi smiled slightly, she knew this kid she just couldn't place him yet.

"I-I uh, I don't know.." Tavros looked back at the fire that had been started a few minutes ago.

By this time Terezi had found the rope that was attached to Tavros' transportation, "I know." She said with a grin. Terezi whipped Tavros in the direction of the fire, she could smell it.

"A-AHH" Tavros' yelped as she spun him around, "TEREZI!" She stopped, he knew her name. She turned to face him. He didn't smell like he used to but she was sure it was the man in the forest. Tavros looked up at her only to see her smiling like a lunatic, Terezi gripped the rope tighter and ran. Sand flew up at Tavros and he couldn't see where he was headed, all he knew was he was completely helpless to this blind girl. "H-HEEEELPP!" Tavros shouted hoping to get someone's attention, surely this girl would hit something and they both would get hurt.

Gamzee had just returned from Karkat's car with arms full of bottles. Karkat wasn't far behind him carrying a large case of beer. Whenever Gamzee had more than two people over he always made sure that there was some sort of social intoxicant so that him being fucked up wasn't out of the norm. He wished he could have a good time while sober, but that hadn't happened for a long time. The longer Gamzee was sober, the angrier and more violent he got. Karkat and Gamzee made it out to the beach and put everything into coolers while Equius started the fire, the sun had begun to sink into the ocean. Feferi and Eridan were coming in from the water, they had been out there since they arrived, but Gamzee couldn't see Tavros. Out of seemingly no where he heard Tavros yelling and ran towards it, this motherfucker was constantly in need of being saved he thought.

Terezi stopped dragging Tavros as she heard someone running toward them, Tavros coughed from the sand and looked up at her "Y-You're CRAZY!" he shouted, half laughing from shock. Terezi simply turned, faced him, and smiled. They both ended up laughing after a few moments of staring.

Gamzee ran smack into Terezi "WHAAA!" She started but was silenced by hitting the ground.

"Tavbro, you alright brother?" Gamzee turned and looked him over from atop Terezi, he looked down "Aw shit my bad TZ, didn't all up and know it was you." He laughed and helped her up. Tavros simply looked at Gamzee still laughing. "Well I guess a motherfuckers alright if he's laughing like this!" He exclaimed while grabbing the rope to Tavros' whale. Gamzee and Terezi walked/pulled Tavros to the bonfire.

"TAV!" Nepeta shrieked, "I'm so sorry! I left you on the beach!" she ran over to Tavros and hugged him tightly.

"I-Its, uh alright, Nep I can't breathe." she loosened her grip "Y-You're fine, I was en-enjoying, uh thinking to myself." He looked up at her and smiled trying to make sure she understood he wasn't upset with her.

"Ok, as long as you're ok!" she shouted then went back to her seat with Equius, they were getting closer.

Tavros felt himself being lifted from his whale, he looked up and saw Gamzee looking down at him. "W-what, uh are you doing?" He asked. Gamzee simply smiled at him. He was finally at standing height, well Gamzee's standing height so his feet didn't touch the ground. Gamzee took Tavros over to a beach chair he had set up and placed him on it. "Uh, thanks." Tavros managed to get out, he was sure his face was bright red.

"No problem brother." Gamzee smiled lazily at him and took a seat next to Tavros. "Now my wicked brothers and sisters, its time to get all up and fucked!" Gamzee shouted. Everyone laughed, they knew this was coming. Feferi jumped up from her spot with Eridan and went over to the bar on the deck. Feferi had been to many of Gamzee's parties and thrown a few herself, she was pretty good at making drinks and often took it upon herself to make them for her friends.


	10. truth or dare

Feferi personally gave each person their own drink, she knew her usual friends tolerances but knew nothing about Tavros and Nepeta's. She decided just to give them each a weak drink. Everyone thanked her as she sat back down.

Gamzee took a drink from his cup and looked over his friends. He was drinking straight rum, his choice of poison. "Well now motherfuckers, shits bout to all up and get interesting." He put his arm over his chair and slouched down, grinning widely he said "Who's ready for truth or dare?" Everyone turned to Gamzee, knowing that this party ,while not wild, was going to get out of hand once people were drunk.

Tavros was nervous enough as it was, being thrown into a new group of friends and now at a party with them all. He sipped his drink, not tasting any alcohol he decided it was safe enough. He looked around at everyone, Nepeta's drink was already gone and she was basically sitting on Equius. Equius was stiffened up and looked as though he was in pain. Feferi and Eridan were sitting the furthest away, Eridan was staring into the fire and Feferi was smiling looking around at everyone, she got up to refresh Nepeta's cup and disperse some snacks but that was it. Finally he looked at Gamzee who was seated right next to him, Gamzee looked down at him and their eyes met. "S-So w-what type of, uhm dares and s-stuff are there, uh gonna be?" His face blushed as he spoke to him, and he suddenly realized he was very thirsty. Tavros gulped down his drink and looked back at Gamzee.

Even though they were only a few inches in height away from each other Gamzee had to look down at Tavros, he loved looking at him he could get lost in his eyes. He loved the fact that Tavros had such wide innocent eyes, they were a golden brown color and always looked as though they were full of wonder. "Mother fucking truth or dare Tavbro? All sorts of questions from each of these motherfuckers miraculous brains." Gamzee replied with a grin. He looked down at Tavros' cup, it was almost empty, he knew Fef had made his drink good enough that the alcohol was undetectable and he kind of felt bad knowing that Tavros probably thought that he was drinking something non-alcoholic, but he really wanted Tavros to have a good time.

"Oh, uhm ok then." Tavros looked around again trying to guess what would happen during the game, he couldn't because he doesn't really know any of them.

"OK, WHICH MOTHERFUCKER WANTS TO START?" Gamzee shouted.

"I do." Terezi answered with a smile, "I choose the new new girl."

"Me?" Nepeta squeaked out.

"Her name is Nepeta." Equius said, his voice with slight tension.

"Ok, Nepeta," Terezi started, "Truth, or dare? She grinned at Nepeta.

"Uh, Truth." She replied, not ready for any dares that might be too intense.

"Ok, How long have you and Equius been together?" She appeared to look straight at Equius, knowing this would make him nervous.

Equius started to sweat. He had Nepeta's legs laying over his lap and had just relaxed about that, but now he was tensed up again. "Oh, Uh we aren't." She said blushing slightly. "We're just new friends." She looked up at Equius, He looked relieved yet upset. She had liked Equius a lot but had now met Karkat and knew she REALLY liked him, even though they hadn't spoken yet. She looked over at Karkat, he didn't have any expression.

"Your turn kittysis." Gamzee called over to her, noticing she was just looking about.

"Oh, uh you," She pointed at Eridan, still not knowing his name.

"ME?" Eridan started, he was almost never picked.

"His names Eridan." Feferi explained smiling at Nepeta, her cheeks were flushed, she was feeling her drink. "Anyone need a new drink?" Feferi got up and walked to each person who needed another one. Feferi walked up to the bar and began mixing drinks. She looked over at her friends, she knew it wasn't long before this got more intense, but first everyone has to be drunk. She made everyone's drinks a little stronger. It was darker out now and the fire was dying a little so Karkat left to get more fuel.

"Oh, Eridan, Truth or Dare?" Nepeta looked at him through the fire.

"I choose dare." He said with slight confidence, he wanted to prove to everyone that he could be fun.

"Ok, uhmmmm, go pet Terezi and, tell her 'Good Terezi'" She didn't really know Terezi or Eridan but thought it'd be funny to see.

Eridan's face immediately burned a bright red, he hasn't really talked to Terezi, much less touched her. He got up slowly and walked over to Terezi.

Feferi watched as her best friend got up and walked over to the blind girl, he hadn't talked to Terezi since she had lost her sight. When Terezi lost her sight a few years ago she moved from Alternia hill to Skaia to be with Vriska.

Eridan was now next to Terezi, he slowly lifted his hand, his hand lightly papped onto her head as he petted her. "G-good Terezi..." Eridan choked out. Terezi giggled and pushed him away, he quickly returned to his seat.

Feferi decided to make his drink stronger so he could come out of his shell. She finished making the drinks, distributed them and sat down, everyone besides Gamzee, Tavros, and Eridan had a buzz going so she decided it would be fine.

"Ok, Gamzee" Eridan continued, he took a large gulp from his drink, quickly realizing Fef had made it quite strong. He looked at Feferi and she simply smiled. "Tru-" He could only get that much out before Gamzee shouted,

"DARE!" He smiled a lazy grin, Tavros looked up at him, startled by the sudden loud voice next to him. He looked down at his refreshed drink and back up at him, Gamzee's cheeks were slightly flushed, right across his nose. He smelled strongly of alcohol and was on his second drink already.

Eridan smirked, Gamzee always chose dare. "Do a magic trick." He said. He knew Gamzee always talked about miracles and what not plus he himself liked magic, he figured it's be win-win.

Gamzee looked around trying to figure out what to do, he knew some tricks from his older brother Kurloz. He remembered one that Kurloz had shown him online, Gamzee had tried it and successfully recreated it many times. He walked up to the bar and produced a tiny bottle, he dumped the contents in his mouth then flicked his lighter, he blew out and created a large fire ball. Everyone gasped and clapped, laughing he took a bow then sat back down. Eridan was speechless, he expected a card trick or a flower trick. It was amazing. Gamzee now looked around, since it was his turn things were about to get interesting. "Karbro!" he yelled, Karkat's head snapped up, his face quite flushed, he was a very light-weight with alcohol. "Truth or motherfucking dare?" He said with a large grin showing most of his teeth.

"Daaaree Gamz, dare. I'm nots a Karbor either fucker, im KAR-KAT." He slurred out.

"OK, sassy motherfucker, Go kiss Nepeta." His grin unbelievably grew wider.

Karkat's jaw fell open, "Wha.." He shrugged and got up, lazily flipped off Gamzee, he knew if he didn't do the dare he'd have to take two shots of Gamzee's choosing but he couldn't do that right now.

Nepeta looked from Gamzee to Karkat then sat straight up, Her face was bright red and stuck in an expression of confusion, shock, and nervousness. Karkat reached her and bent down to reach her face, he slowly kissed her on the lips. Nepeta was frozen but kissed back earnestly. Karkat lingered for a moment, her lips were soft and nice to kiss. His head bubbly from drinking, he lifted a hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply. Nepeta started shaking, she was excited and scared. When he pulled away her eyes were as big as saucers. Everyone cheered and clapped except for Equius, he glared at both Gamzee and Karkat.

"Myyy turnn," Karkat started, "Eckus," He said, to inebriated to pronounce his name right, he meant Equius, "Trufs or daare?"

Equius replied stiffly, "Truth."

"S'ok, fuckin' chicken, have you ever done the smex?" Karkat slurred out smiling.

"That is none of your concern." He stated sharply, he began to sweat even more.

"Oh, come the fuck on Equibro, who have you all up and been all up in?" Gamzee laughed at his own words. "If ya don't answer I get to choose two motherfucking shots for your ass to all up and shoot." He smiled, hoping that Equius chickened out.

"You, don't need to know this, what am I shooting?" He replied curtly, he hated this game. For anyone's record he had been with someone intimately, It was just a sour subject for him as Aradia wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Gamzee disappeared behind the bar and came back with two shots, one was half white and half tan/brown colored, the other was an cream color. "Wanna all up n know the names before or after you shoot these fuckers?" Equius glared at him, "Aright, take this," He handed him the white and tan shot, as Equius gulped it down Gamzee shouted "BUTTERY NIPPLE MOTHER FUCKER!" Equius almost choked, unsure of what Gamzee just said, "That shot was called The Buttery Nipple, now take this one." Gamzee smiled hard and handed Equius his last shot. Equius growled at Gamzee but clicked back the shot. "MY WICKED SISTERS AND BROTHERS, THE SCREAMING ORGASM!" He yelled as Equius swallowed. His face turned a bright red. "You denied a motherfucking sexual shit, you get to shoot some all up and sexual shots." Gamzee returned to his seat leaving everyone but Equius laughing.

Equius chugged down the rest of his cup hoping to get rid of the harsher shots taste. "Terezi, Truth or Dare?" He said, as he got the last word out his head became slightly fuzzy. His drink had been a bit strong and now he was feeling that plus the shots.

"Dare." She replied quickly, She had been waiting to be picked.

"Mount Karkat's back and ride him around like a horse around the fire." He knew Karkat had a thing for Terezi, and he threw in his own love for horses.

"HAHAHAHA" She cackled as she got up, "Karkles, where are you?"

"Huh?" Was all Karkat had to utter for her to find him.

Terezi ran straight to him and spun around his seat, she pushed him off and climbed on his back. "GO HORSEY GO!" Everyone was laughing and waiting for him to do something.

"ARGHHAA! TEREZI WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" It was the clearest thing to come out of his mouth all night, he stumbled forward a few steps before falling, Terezi unmounted him, laughing she helped him up. "NO!" He shouted and tackled her, "HOW D'YA LIK THAAT?!" He slurred slightly. Karkat and Terezi wrestled for a minute on the ground before it was broken up by Gamzee and Equius.

Terezi walked back to her seat. "Feferi! Truth or dare girl."

Feferi looked at Terezi, "Hmmmm, I think dare." She replied with a smile

"Ok, Gamzee is the host, go show him your appreciation for inviting you and all of us to his party." She smirked at her.

"Ohohoho, comere Fefsis." Gamzee grinned at her, Tavros looked up at him, slightly upset he was condoning this behavior, he gulped down his drink, his mouth had become dry from laughing so much. Cup number two for Tavros was gone. Feferi sauntered over to Gamzee, she reached forward, Gamzee was only a little bit shorter than her as she was standing while he was sitting.

She grabbed his face and brought it close to hers. "Thank you, so, so, so , SOO much for inviting us all to your beach house Gamzee." She breathed at him before pulling their lips together, she kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away "You are all most motherfucking welcome" He replied. Tavros looked at him again, he had small fuchsia colored marks on him from her lipstick, he knew he shouldn't be jealous since they weren't together but he couldn't help it.

Feferi didn't return to her seat, instead she took Tavros' cup and whispered in his ear "Im sorry, its just a game though." She looked at him with her best 'im sorry' face and moved on, she took Equius', Terezi's, and Gamzee's cups to be refilled, She decided that Karkat had enough and Eridan wasn't ready for another even though his was empty again. They were all drinking quite quickly so she decided to make everyone's drinks, besides Gamzee's of course, all equally strong. She handed out the cups and sat down. "I guess it's my turn, Equius truth or dare?"

"DARE." He boomed back, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I yelled..."

"Its ok." She replied, "Give Nepeta a back massage." she said coolly.

"Nepeta, is it ok if I touch you?" He asked her. She nodded her head and bounced into his lap smiling. He slowly reached his hands up to her shoulders and began to massage them, he slowly worked down her back, she moaned slightly. "N-Nepeta, your bathing suit is, erm, obstructing the massage." He choked out. Nepeta slid her hands behind her back and undid the string, she held the suit to her chest with her arms as Equius continued the massage. He reached her lower back and she leaned forward on his lap so he could reach it better, he began to sweat heavily and tensed up, he could feel himself becoming aroused. He quickly finished the massage and requested she go back to her seat. She obliged and fixed her suit. He was desperate to get attention off of himself, "Tavros, truth or dare?"

Tavros flinched, he hadn't been picked yet and was unsure of what was going to happen, he looked up at Gamzee then back to Equius, "Uhm, D-Dare." He managed.

"OK," He wasn't expecting the boy to choose dare. He looked around, he knew Tavros couldn't get up so it would be tricky. "I dare you to chug a beer." he really couldn't think of anything to dare him to do.

Gamzee got up and retrieved a beer for him from the cooler. Tavros took the beer in his hand, he had never drank beer before let alone chugged one. He popped the top and began to bring it to his lips when Gamzee took it from him. "You ever done this before?" Tavros looked at him and shook his head no. Gamzee put the beer aside and grabbed him a new one. "Here, don't all up and pop it yet, take this," he handed Tavros his keys, Tavros took them and looked at him confused. "Fuck Tavbro, jam on of them all up in there, near the bottom, then put your mouth over it, pop the motherfuckers top and chug."

Tavros took the key, it took him a few tries but he finally stabbed the can and followed the rest of his instructions. He chugged the beer only choking at the end because of the foam. "GCHAUGH," He pulled mouth away and coughed, everyone cheered him on and Gamzee high-fived him. He looked around and smiled, he felt really accepted by them. Gamzee drank down the beer that he took from Tavros and finally started feeling his past three drinks. Tavros' hated the taste so he took a drink from his cup Feferi had made and was greeted with the strong taste of liquor. "O-ok, my, uhm turn, Nepeta, truth or dare?"

"Dare Tav." She responded with a slight slur.

"Uh, Ok, I-I uhm dare you to, lick Feferi's face." He felt himself blush more, he hated being put on the spot and because of it he felt like he had made a weird dare.

Nepeta jumped up and immediately felt dizzy, she stumbled a bit and Equius helped her stand right, then she walked over to Feferi and giggled before licking her cheek. Feferi laughed and Nepeta returned to her seat. "Letss see... hmmm, Gamzee, truth or dare?"

"Dare my wicked sis, dare." He grinned.

"Ooook, kiss Tavros." She said with a huge smile.

Tavros' entire face turned red. He was excited, he like Gamzee, but he didn't want their first kiss like this. He turned to Gamzee who was smiling almost ear to ear. "Aright motherfucker, ill all up and kiss Tavbro." He leaned down to Tavros, cupped his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. He didn't want to kiss Tavros unless he was sure it was ok with him. When he saw Tavros' eyes dart down to his lips he knew. Gamzee leaned in ad kissed him softly at fist, then when Tavros kissed back he slipped his tongue into Tavros' mouth, slowly and hesitantly Tavros kissed back, swirling his tongue around Gamzee's. Everyone else watched as the two kissed for a while, only Nepeta expected this. Gamzee and Tavros were in their own world. Tavros kissed Gamzee back eagerly, at this moment he knew that Gamzee indeed did like him back, and suddenly he didn't care about anything anymore. It might have been the alcohol or not but Tavros grabbed Gamzee's face and neck in order to kiss him more.

Feferi decided they were getting a bit carried away here, "HEY! SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM!" She shouted at them.

Gamzee pulled away from Tavros, but put his arm around Tavros' neck. "Fefsis, I do what I motherfucking want when I motherfucking all up and want to." he smiled at her and everyone around, "You know, truth or dare has gotten old, lets have a drinking contest." He grinned slowly at everyone. They all seemed a little relieved that the game stopped before it went crazy like usual, but tensed a little because that meant everyone was about to get wasted. Everyone went up onto the deck and sat around the table, the decided to let the fire die out on its own.


	11. beer pong and shots

Gamzee brought out shot glasses and new cups for everyone. Gamzee had once again moved Tavros next to him, this time he was back in his wheelchair. Feferi brought over the rest of the bottles and placed them on the table. Karkat wheeled the cooler over to the table too.

"OK, mother fucking shots or beer-pong first?" Gamzee asked. Everyone thought for a second.

"Beer before liquor, never been sicker, liquor before beer, you're in the clear." Terezi spoke up.

"Fucking beer-pong it is then." Gamzee looked around, "Karbro, your score and motherfucking rule keeper."

"Whadyu sey fuckass?" Karkat slurred.

"M-maybe not, uhm Karkat?" Tavros squeaked out, still out of it from the kiss. "He's, uh he's r-really drunk"

"Tavbro, how'd you get all smart and shit? What'd I do without you?" Gamzee smiled at him causing his cheeks to flush again, "You know anything about fucking beer-pong bro?"

"I-I, uh know basic r-rules." He said slowly.

"OK, we play by my motherfucking house rules over here." Gamzee turned and explained to everyone, "First things first, we decide who fucking goes first based off 'eyes' rule, one fucker and another each throws a ball while all lookin in each others eyes and shit, everyone keeps going till they all up and make a shot. Second, then a motherfucker can all up and shoot however he or she wants. Second, WE PLAY MOTHERFUCKIN TEN CUP. Bounce shots equal two motherfuckin cups removed, bounce off more than one cup and still manage to all up and make it any cups bounced off of are re-fucking-moved. If one team makes at least one fucking shot, they get to go again. You can ask a motherfucker to rearrange shit in whatever design or shit you want. IF there's a ball all up and spinning before it hits the beer you can blow it or finger it the fuck out. Motherfucking ball rolls back at you, you gotta throw that shit from behind your back." Gamzee stopped and looked around, "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GOT THIS SHIT?!" he shouted at them, most of them nodded their heads. "Aright then fuckers, let the games begin." Gamzee set up the table and the cups.

Feferi and Eridan were on one team, Nepeta and Equius were on the other. Equius and Eridan shot first, Equius' shot made it in first try, Eridan's bounced off a cup and hit Nepeta. Equius glared at him. No one really knew it, but Equius had near perfect aim. "Our team goes first." Equius growled. Eridan threw the ball Equius had made back to him. Equius threw the ball and made it again, Eridan put it off to the side. Nepeta threw hers and missed. Eridan and Feferi split the cup on the side and gave the balls back. Equius threw again but missed, Nepeta missed again. Eridan decided to throw and missed, Feferi bounced a ball and made it, Equius took two cups out, he handed one to Nepeta and they chugged them.

Tavros was watching them play, trying to make sure no one broke the rules. Gamzee snuck up behind him and hugged him. "Hey there Tavbro." He whispered in his ear, "That was some kiss earlier."

Tavros looked up at him and smiled, he knew his face was red and could feel the butterflies in his stomach. "Uh, Y-yea." He grinned like a fool. "It, uh it was."

"Do you want to all up and make sure there's tons motherfucking more?" Gamzee beamed at him, he watched Tavros' eyes grow large and a smile split across his face even bigger than before. "I'll take that as a motherfucking yes, boyfriend." Tavros shook his head and Gamzee leaned down to kiss him again, it was an awkward kiss because Tavros had his head tilted back. Nonetheless he enjoyed it.

"HEY FUCK YOU THAT COUNTED!" Eridan shouted. Tavros looked at the table, Equius looked steamed. Eridan had managed to hit Equius with the ball, but he made it into the cup when it bounced off of him.

Gamzee walked over to Equius and looked at the cup, then at Equius. "Is that motherfucking ball Eribros?" Equius nodded his head slowly. "Is it in that motherfucking cup?" Again he nodded, even slower this time. "Then drink up fucker." He picked the ball out and handed it to Nepeta, Gamzee brought the cup to Equius' lips. "Drink up my brother, he made the shot." Equius snatched the cup and downed it. The rest of the game Eridan and Feferi had no chance to shoot, Equius made every single shot. Eridan and Feferi were both drunk at the end of the game, Eridan was trashed, but Feferi was just stumbling and slurring her words. Feferi walked over, shook Equius' hand and hugged Nepeta giggling.

"WHOS NEXT?!" Gamzee looked around, Karkat was more coherent and decided to play, Terezi and he were a team. Gamzee looked at Tavros, "Well Tavbro, Guess we're a team." Tavros looked up, a little worried.

Gamzee set about getting everything ready and the game was started. Karkat finally realized who was on his team, "H-hic-ey! I'mm on the fuckn blin girllss teem, Wha the fuck yu asshowl?" Terezi smacked him "OW -hic- BISH!" Terezi smacked him again, he decided to be quiet. Karkat and Gamzee shot to see who went first, Gamzee missed and amazingly Karkat made it. Gamzee threw Karkat his ball. He threw his ball and missed, Terezi bounced and made it in. Gamzee and Tavros each chugged their cups. They shot again and both missed, Gamzee and Tavros now had the balls, Gamzee shot and made it in, Tavros bounced his in. Karkat and Terezi split one cup then chugged the other. Gamzee and Tavros shot again and Tavros made it in, Gamzee beamed at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Terezi drank half of the cup and handed it to Karkat, he took about three gulps then ran and threw up over the railing.

"Well I guess this motherfuckin game is over." Gamzee walked over to Karkat and patted his back, "Its all ok brother, it's all ok."

"Fuch you G'mzee..." He slurred. "Why'du have to hev this paartyy..." Gamzee just smiled and helped him inside.

"Karkat is out motherfuckers. He's all up and trashed and shit." Gamzee looked around, Eridan was fucked up, Feferi was still laughing at everything, Tavros was flushed red, Nepeta was sitting on Equius' lap, and Equius was visibly drunk and playing with her hair. Terezi was still buzzing, she was his target now. "Fef, Terezi, Tavbro, Kittysis! SHOTS!" He cleared the table and set up the shot glasses, Equius and Eridan were sitting on the porch couch pushing each other drunkenly, Equius pushed Eridan onto the floor and stretched out on the couch. Eridan gave up and got a beer.

"So what we drinkin Gamz?" Terezi asked. Gamzee simply replied by flashing her a bottle of Capitan Morgan. He pulled out a bottle of Cola to chase with. He poured shots for each of them and passed them out.

Terezi clicked back her shot with ease, Feferi took hers and chased it with some cola, Nepeta drank hers and shivered following it with a chaser. Tavros took his shot and almost choked, he chased it and turned to Gamzee. Tavros was drunk and couldn't see straight, he kept seeing everything in doubles. Gamzee was already pouring more shots when he looked at Tavros, he knew Tavros was drunk. Gamzee only poured four shots and passed them out to Nepeta, Feferi, Terezi, and himself.

"W-Why'du not gimmie one Gamz?" Tavros asked slightly slurring.

"Tavbabe, you're all motherfuckin drunk already, I don't want you all up and sick." Gamzee explained.

"Oh, O-okeey." His face was completely red from the alcohol but it burned now because Gamzee had called him babe. He couldn't help but stare at Gamzee, he had to cover one eye and squint to only see one of him though, Gamzee was lean and tall, his eyes were a ferocious purple, his hair was black, wild, and long. He could stare at him for hours. His cheekbones were prominent and he always had a smile on his face. His chin had a delicate point to it, yet his jawline was like stone. Then he thought to himself, his short stature, now exaggerated by the wheelchair, his floppy brown mohawk, he had brown eyes, he wasn't skinny, instead he had muscles, he was proud of that. His jaw was delicate as was his chin, he was slightly feminine in facial appearance, it made him seem young. Tavros still had a few years yet to grow into his adult face though, he was only sixteen. Gamzee was eighteen and was almost done with his basic growth. They were almost completely different, Gamzee was pale and Tavros had some color to him. He wondered how they had come together, they had only just met three days ago and now he was living with him and dating. Tavros' head spun.


	12. going home

Tavros woke up with his head pounding, he didn't know how he had gotten into this bed. He looked over and saw Gamzee next to him sprawled out sleeping, he had one arm under Tavros' pillow and the other over his head, his mouth was slightly open and he was snoring lightly. Tavros smiled remembering what he could of the night, the kiss, Gamzee and he beginning to date, the games. He smiled slightly and looked around, he spotted his wheelchair next to him. He shifted himself quietly and slowly as not to disturb Gamzee, he managed to get into his wheelchair and realized he was only wearing his boxers. How had he even get his boxers on, wasn't he wearing trunks? He shook his head and was greeted with waves of pain, he grabbed his head and sat for a minute. Tavros slowly wheeled himself out of the room, thank god Gamzee chose a room on the bottom floor. Tavros made it into the living room and checked the clock, it was 1 pm. He had no clue when he went to sleep. Eridan was halfway on the couch passed out. He wheeled into the dining room and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, Terezi was laying on the table, wrapped crudely in a blanket drooling on herself and the table. He got to the sliding door and looked out, the fire was nothing but ash, there were bottles and cups everywhere, he had to get away from the door because the sun was so harsh. Tavros got into the hallway again, there was one other room on this floor, he peered inside because the door was open, Feferi and Karkat were both in there. Karkat was laying on the bed wrapped up in the blanket while Feferi was on the other side of the bed sprawled out, her dress was on the floor, Tavros couldn't see over Karkat but assumed she was only in her underwear. He wondered to himself where Nepeta and Equius ended up as he rolled himself back to the living room.

"WHAT!?" Tavros heard a yell, he heard it from the hallway he had just come from. Gamzee flew out of the room and stopped when he saw Tavros, he sighed and smiled. "How did you manage to get all the motherfucking way out here? He smiled a sleepy smile and walked over to him, his pajama pants barely clung to his hips and Tavros couldn't help but stare. "Hellooo? Earth to Tavbabe?"

Tavros' face blushed, "I-I, uh I-I wanted to, uhm know w-where everyone was." He smiled at Gamzee.

Gamzee strolled over to Tavros and sat on his lap, his legs were under Tavros' arms and over the sides of the wheelchair. "Am I all up n hurtin you?" He asked.

"N-No." Tavros replied, He looked up at Gamzee as he swooped down to kiss him.

They sat like that for a few minutes while Gamzee filled him in on what he couldn't remember, Gamzee had taken Tavros inside after he did a few more shots and put him to sleep around 3am. Gamzee had made sure that he was ok, and changed him into his boxers before going back out. He went out and did more shots with Nepeta, Feferi, and Terezi. Nepeta had about eight shots before Equius took her inside to go to sleep. Feferi took one more than her before helping Karkat inside so he wouldn't be alone. Terezi had around eleven shots, both her and Gamzee were drunk and sat up until around five bullshitting and drinking the rest of the beer. Terezi stumbled inside and fell onto the table so Gamzee gave her a blanket, she ended up pulling herself onto the table and passing out there. Gamzee then stumbled in to the room, changed and passed out.

Tavros sat there, his face was redder than hell and burned just as equally, "Y-You ch-ch-changed me?!" He managed to get out.

"Uh, Yea Tav, that not all up n alright?" Gamzee asked concerned.

"I-I, uh, I don't kn-know..." Tavros replied.

"You were all motherfuckin ok with it last night. I mean I know you were drunk, but I figured it was all up and alright cuz we're together now." He looked into Tavros' eyes, worried he had done something wrong.

"N-No, it's, uh ok." Tavros looked at him and smiled a little, he was right, they were together now and all Gamzee was doing was making sure he was ok.

Nepeta came stumbling down the steps, Gamzee jumped from Tavros. "Hey guys," she whispered, "how long have you been up?" She was wearing Equius' shirt, which was way too large for her, it covered her down to mid-thigh.

Equius thumped down the stairs "Nepeta, return my shirt." he said. He turned and saw her, she ran outside. Tavros looked at him, he was pretty ripped, all he was wearing was his jeans from the other day, he shuffled out the door behind her demanding his shirt back, they could hear Nepeta laughing from inside.

"Want some motherfucking breakfast my wicked brother?" Gamzee asked, "I'm thinkin we go out and get some donuts up in this shit."

"C-Can I, Can I uh, come with you?" Tavros asked.

"Sure thing Tavbabe." He responded. Tavros and Gamzee went out to get donuts.

Feferi woke up and realized she was practically naked, she looked around and saw her dress on the floor. It was crumpled and covered in sand from the other night, why couldn't she have just kept her swim suit on while drinking, she pinched her nose in frustration. She looked over Karkat and saw his shirt, she threw it on over herself and walked out. Eridan was kind of on the couch passed out, Terezi was on the dining room table. She looked out back and saw the mess and Nepeta running from Equius, then she looked out front. Gamzee's car was gone. She sat down next to Eridan and mindlessly flipped through the channels. Eridan stirred, "H-Wha?" he looked over and saw Feferi, she was wearing Karkat's shirt. His mouth was dry, "Fef, where's everyone?" He whispered. He was sure he had a headache and wasn't about to test it.

"I think Gamzee and Tavros went out somewhere, Terezi is on the table, and Nepeta is outside with Equius." She said while still changing channels.

"Shhhhh..." Eridan shooshed her, he squished his eyes together and grabbed his head, she was too loud. He sat up on the couch and managed to stand up after a few minutes. He almost fell over. "Where the fuck are my glasses?" He whisper-yelled. Feferi picked them up off the TV and handed them to him. "Thanks." He said, he walked into the kitchen to get a drink and stopped at the sight of Terezi passed out on the table, he had to stop himself from laughing. Eridan managed to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

When he got back into the living room and sat down Gamzee threw open the door, "DONUTS! WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS!" Both Feferi and Eridan winced as he yelled.

"SHWAAHSAA?!" They heard from the other room, then a loud thump. Terezi crawled into the living room, "I hearded donutsh." She was still slightly drunk. "I SMELLS DONUTS!" She shouted as she lifted her hear up, she sat on her knees and sniffed the air. Tavros rolled in behind Gamzee, he had heard shouting. Gamzee laughed and went into the kitchen, he put the donuts on the counter and went out back to get Nepeta and Equius.

Nepeta flew in the door, "DONUUTSSSSSS" She practically hissed.

Equius trudged in the door behind her, obviously tired. "She, took, my, shirt." He breathed heavily.

Tavros wheeled himself into the room Karkat was in, He was still passed out. "H-Hey, uh Karkat." He nudged Karkat with his hand.

"HNUUGH!" Karkat jumped back in the bed.

"WAH!" Tavros yelped in response.

"You fucking fuckass what the hell are you doing?!" Karkat growled at him.

"Donuts, kitchen, now motherfucker." Gamzee said from the doorway.

Karkat climbed out of bed and promptly faceplanted. "mmthrfthr." He mumbled out.

Gamzee laughed at him as he wheeled Tavros out of the room. Once they were in the living room, Gamzee stopped pushing him and got him some breakfast. Karkat stumbled out of the room and joined everyone else. By now it was almost three pm, everyone began packing and cleaning up to go home.

Gamzee slipped off again by himself down by the pier so he could smoke. He lit up a joint he had and smoked. Gamzee sat there for a bit. Suddenly he was disturbed.

"I thought I fucking smelled fucking pot, what the fuck are you doing you one-track minded simpleton stoner?" Gamzee smiled as he heard Karkat's voice.

"I'm getting my smoke on motherfucker." He replied smoothly.

Karkat sat down next to him, "You know you can't keep fucking doing this shit right, asshole?" Gamzee just looked at him and offered him the joint. Karkat looked at it for a moment, then he grabbed it. Karkat hit it a few times, it had been a long time since he and Gamzee sat down and chilled, let alone smoked. He knew Gamzee had his own reasoning to smoke and what not, but Karkat really just missed his friend. "You don't need to keep getting fucked up all the time, you know?

"I know, but the thing is, that I can't." Gamzee looked down at the joint in his hand. "I seriously can't. If I go to long sober I feel really, really violent." Gamzee hit the joint deeply and flicked it. He looked at his old friend. He missed Karkat, his grumpiness and all. Karkat was only a bit shorter than him but they did look a lot alike, they both had black messy hair, although Karkat's was much shorter, they both were lean, and they both had unique eyes, Karkat's eyes were like a candy red color.

"Maybe, maybe you need help man." Karkat looked at him worried. Gamzee had always liked Karkat when he was high, he didn't really cuss when he was.

With that Gamzee stood up and walked off toward the house. Karkat followed behind him shortly after. Once they reached the house everyone was done packing, Feferi and Eridan were saying goodbye and trying to force Terezi into the car, she didn't want to leave. Karkat pushed her into the car and told her to shut up. Karkat and Gamzee stared at each other for a long time before hugging. Karkat leaned into Feferi's car and told her to just return his shirt whenever. Gamzee watched Karkat drive off, followed by Feferi. He looked at who was left, Nepeta still hasn't given back Equius' shirt, Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair staring off. Equius finally gave up on getting his shirt back and began cleaning up what was left. He got Nepeta into the front of the car since Gamzee wanted to sit with Tavros in the back. They were on the road by four. Gamzee only made Equius stop about twenty minutes into the trip, they stopped at a store so he could use the bathroom and get some snacks.

Gamzee stared at himself in the mirror and thought about what Karkat had said, he almost broke and started crying. He gathered himself up and gave in, he took another capsule. He didn't want to feel anything but happiness. He grabbed some chips and Faygo, then he climbed back into the car with the rest of them. He slid in next to Tavros and gave him a drink and a snack. They snuggled in the back of the car until Gamzee started to feel the molly. He began kissing and squeezing Tavros, often Tavros had to tell him to let him breathe. Gamzee just really wanted to hug Tavros forever.

They got back to Gamzee's house finally and went inside. Gamzee asked Equius and Nepeta if they wanted to stay for dinner. He was happy to have a new friend, he had known Equius for a while now but he never hung out with him like this. Thanks to Tavros he now had two new friends and a boyfriend. He knew Nepeta would come over often to see Tavros, and Equius was going to be right behind her. Nepeta said she'd love to stay, so of course Equius agreed as well. Gamzee ordered Chinese food for all of them.

"I love Chinese food, thank you Gamzee." Nepeta smiled at him, he gave her a lazy grin.


	13. secrets

Gamzee's brother came home, he had been gone for about a week now. Gamzee introduced him, "Everybody, this is my wicked brother Kurloz. Kurloz this is motherfucking Tavb-Tavros, Nepeta, and you all up and know Equius." He had to stop himself for a minute, Kurloz needed to know their real names. Kurloz waved at them each as they were introduced. Tavros waved nervously at him, Nepeta froze and hid behind Equius, and Equius just looked at him. Tavros curiously watched as Kurloz rapidly moved his hands, then as Gamzee fired something back. Kurloz turned and smiled at Tavros, then left the room. Gamzee strode over to Tavros, "That was my motherfucking legit bro. He don't all up and talk though, he's a mute." Gamzee hugged Tavros, "And for a motherfucker who don't talk, he's got an awful lot of fuckin questions all up and about us." Tavros looked at him in worry, "Don't worry Tavbro, he knows we're together, he just don't all up and know you like that, but he motherfucking accepts it!" He exclaimed. Tavros was happy Gamzee's brother accepted them. He could tell the family resemblance, Kurloz had even wilder black hair than Gamzee, he was taller than him too, but they were both pale and shared the same facial structure, plus they both had purple eyes. Kurloz had been wearing a hoodie and pants with a skeletal pattern on it and he had his lips pierced in a way that they looked threaded shut.

When everyone finished eating, Equius and Nepeta went back to Equius' house after saying their goodbyes, Nepeta was in a hurry to leave for some reason and almost dragged Equius out.

Gamzee pushed Tavros into their living room, "So Tavbabe, what you wanna all up and watch?" He smiled at Tavros and picked up the remote.

"Uh, a-actually, Gamzee I-I was uh, hoping to t-talk to you..." Tavros stuttered out.

"Ok," Gamzee said placing the remote down, he knew all of this had happened too fast, it was too much for Tavros and now he was going to lose him. "What about, my miracle bro?"

Tavros rolled himself in front of Gamzee and stared at him for a minute, he could see that Gamzee was confused and worried. "I-I wanted to, uh say th-thank you. Y-you took me, uh off the str-streets and, uh gave m-me a place to st-stay. N-Now y-you opened u-u-up y-your heart a-and, uh a-asked, uh me t-t-to, uh y-you kn-know..." Tavros trailed off stuttering, his face was red and he had tears in his eyes. "I-I-I-I kn-know w-w-we haven't kn-known e-e-each other long," There were tears beginning to fall, "B-But I-I l-l-love you G-Gamzee!" He shouted the last part as he lunged forward to hug his love.

Gamzee sat there in shock, Tavros just told him that he loved him, then he flew out of his chair to hug him. Gamzee grabbed Tavros up and pulled him onto his lap, he held him for a few moments letting him cry. "Tavros, I all up and motherfucking love you too." He whispered into Tavros' ear.

"G-Gamzee, I-I, uh never told you why I w-was, uh homeless." He said the last word like it hurt to say it. Tavros went on to explain to Gamzee that when he was younger his father and older brother had always expected much higher of him than he could afford to do, anything his brother accomplished Tavros was expected to exceed it. His brother Rufioh was popular, smooth, and very athletic. Whereas Tavros was not popular, has a stutter, and was never good at anything too physical. The years went by and his father realized that he would never live up to himself or Rufioh's standards, they started verbally abusing him, calling him names and putting him down. His stutter worsened and his self-esteem plummeted. Eventually his father began forcing him to do anything he wanted, Tavros became Rufioh's personal dummy for training in MMA, he was forced to do all the house work, and soon his father started to hit him when he fucked up. So he left. One night about a year ago he packed up his shit and left. He didn't go very far, all he did was run into the forest, about a mile into it. His father and brother didn't care, within a month they packed up and moved. It was all over the news, his father apparently didn't want to be remembered around there in pity of loosing a child and so they moved.

Gamzee couldn't help but stare at Tavros, his eyes welled up and he began crying with him, he couldn't believe this at all. He was infuriated, how could someone ever hurt his Tavros, his Tavros. He looked down into his eyes, they were wide and full of tears. Gamzee slowly reached his hand under Tavros' chin to push it up some, he slowly closed his eyes and dipped down to kiss him. Tavros' eyes closed as he melted into Gamzee's kiss. Gamzee was the first person he had told about all of this, and for once, in a long time, he felt safe. They both sat on the couch for about an hour, just cuddling and kissing.

The doorbell rang several times, Gamzee put Tavros back into his chair and answered the door. A young woman walked in the door, she was wearing a light green t-shirt that had a cat on it with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, she wore a short black skirt that was accented her long legs with knee-high pale green socks complete with black Mary Jane flats. "Hello Meulin" Gamzee spoke and signed at the same time, the only reason he spoke is so that Tavros would know her name, and so that Kurloz would hear him.

Kurloz flew down the steps and lifted her off of her feet. They both began a flurry of signs, then Meulin looked over at Tavros. She walked over and attempted to sign something to him, Kurloz put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. Meulin turned to him and Gamzee, she began signing furiously. Gamzee turned to Tavros with a weird look on his face. He approached Tavros, "Tavbabe, is Nepeta's last name motherfucking Leijon?" Tavros nodded slowly, really confused. "Shit." Gamzee sighed.

"Wh-whats, uh going on?" Tavros looked around, everyone seemed concerned which was a new face for Gamzee to have on.

Meulin started signing and Gamzee translated, "My little sister, Nepeta, has been missing for about two months now. I now know where she has been hiding. We live one town over. Thankfully Kurloz recognized her and brought got a hold of me. Thank you so much for keeping her safe, but now she has to come home to be with her family." Gamzee looked like he was about to explode, he hadn't cussed the entire time and had managed to speak with high manners. He nervously looked at Kurloz and Kurloz nodded his head in approval. Gamzee sighed and smiled wide, he walked over to Tavros and sat behind him on the couch. He signed a few things to Kurloz and Meulin, and they left. "Motherfucker that was fucking hard as shit!" He almost shouted. "I am not used to having to all up and not motherfuckin talk normal. Damn Kurloz and his deaf girlfriend. If I all fuck up and cuss while doing a motherfucking translation he gets real mad." Gamzee sighed again and then spun Tavros around. "Tavbro, they're gonna take Nepsis home, she all up and ran off cuz a motherfucker took her laptop, books, and TV. Our wicked sister was a shut in, they all up and took her stuff then pushed her outside so she would get some motherfuckin fresh air and shit. She all up and decided to just straight leave home. I guess thats when by some miracle she met you." Gamzee held Tavros' hands.

Tavros pulled his hands away from Gamzee's, "B-But when are we, uh g-gonna see her again?!" He almost shouted. He rolled back away from Gamzee, and then out the front door. Thankfully Gamzee didn't have any steps. Tavros got to the end of the driveway and turned, Equius lived next door.

He got to Equius' driveway when he heard yelling coming from within the house. "FUCK YOU MEULIN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. MOMMA GIVES YOU EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING WANT AND SHE KICKS ME OUT!" there was silence, he knew Meulin or Kurloz must have signed something. "NO, NO, NO, DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT, SHE TOOK ALL OF MY STUFF AND YOU TWO PUSHED ME OUT THE FRONT DOOR, YOU LOCKED IT BEHIND ME!" He heard Nepeta begin sobbing.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOME." Tavros' heard Equius boom at them, there was another silence then a crashing noise. The next thing Tavros knew, Kurloz was on Equius' front lawn. He had been thrown out of the front window. Kurloz struggled to push himself up, he looked at Tavros and pointed to his own house.

"G-G-GAMZEEEE!" Tavros shouted, he turned his head and watched Gamzee storm out of his house.

Gamzee ran over to his brother, "WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK ZAHHAK?!" He kicked open Equius' door and stormed in, Meulin ran out of the house after Gamzee got in, she had Nepeta in her arms. Nepeta was crying. Meulin saw Tavros and ran over, she put Nepeta down next to him and signed to her. Nepeta nodded her head. Meulin ran over to Kurloz and helped him up. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" All of their heads turned towards the house, Gamzee threw Equius out the front door. "YOU LIKE FUCKING TOSSING PEOPLE ALL AROUND AND SHIT? HUH MOTHERFUCKER?" He grabbed Equius again and lifted him so he was standing, "YOU WANNA ALL UP AND THROW MY MOTHERFUCKING BROTHER?!" He let go of Equius and he tried to steady himself, Nepeta hid her face and cried harder. Gamzee pulled back and punched Equius in the mouth, Tavros could see his a few teeth come out. Gamzee swung his fist up at him and he flew over his railing. Equius was knocked out on his lawn, his glasses were broken and his teeth were fucked up. Tavros looked up at Gamzee in horror, he had never seen Gamzee mad before. Gamzee stood on Equius' porch for a moment, he pushed his hair back off of his forehead and breathed in deeply. Then he slowly stomped off his porch. Gamzee walked over to his brother and helped him get the glass out of his hair. Meulin walked Kurloz back to his house. Gamzee walked over to Tavros. "Tavbro, I'm so, so motherfucking sorry you had to all up and see that." He knelt to be at his height, "I love you."

Tavros sat there for a moment, staring at Gamzee. "I-I love you t-t-t-too." he was so confused. "Wh-what, uh what happened?" he looked from Gamzee to Nepeta.

"Meulin wants to t-take mee hooome!" Nepeta wailed. "Equiuss, s-s-said no-o." She began stuttering because she was hyperventilating.

"Nepeta, breathe." Tavros demanded. He knew how it was to be like this. You couldn't ask or be nice about it. One thing Tavros was proud of was that if he demanded something in a short sentence he didn't stutter.

Nepeta breathed deeply a few times, it took her a few minutes before her breathing was normal, she still had tears streaming down her face. "Equius, didn't want me to go." she sniffled, "I told him about why I was homeless." She started crying more until Tavros placed his hand on her shoulder. She steadied her breathing and continued "He told Meu that he could give me a better life, she got mad and started saying that momma missed me and that I was breaking their hearts. Then she started saying they put me outside for my own good but they never wanted me to go away forever. If they didn't want me to go away forever then why'd they lock me out?!" She sobbed more. Nepeta looked over at Equius, he was beginning to groan and shift around. She looked around for her sister then ran to Equius.

"G-Gamzee, Why? D-D-Did you, uh h-have to th-throw around and, uh h-hurt him so b-bad?" Tavros looked up at Gamzee with tears in his eyes

Gamzee immediately crumpled next to Tavros, He threw himself on Tavros and hugged him tightly. "Tavbro, I'm so motherfuckin sorry!" He looked into Tavros' eyes. He never wanted Tavros to cry ever again, he couldn't stand to see his beautiful golden eyes be full of so much pain. Tavros looked away from him. He didn't know what to say or do. Gamzee kissed his cheek before getting up. "I have to go see if my brother is all up and ok, you know where a motherfucker lives." He sniffled as he said it and walked off.

Tavros sat there for a few minutes watch Nepeta try to help Equius. She managed to get him up his steps but he had to sit down at the top. Tavros wheeled himself up the driveway and to the bottom of the steps, Equius looked down at him. He just shook his head, blood was still dripping out of his mouth, and his glasses were smashed too. "I-I'm, uh I'm going to Gamzee's-" Tavros stopped, thinking of what to say next, "Nepeta, I-I, I'm gonna talk t-to M-Meulin." Tavros rolled off, he didn't want to see his friends like this. When he got into Gamzee's house he finally saw what had happened. Kurloz had a giant bruise on the side of his face, "G-Gamzee, what h-happened?" he whispered.

"Kurloz had all up and said that Nepeta was coming with her motherfucking sister, and Equius all decided she would be so motherfucking better off with him." Gamzee looked over at Kurloz and Meulin. "See now, all three of our motherfuckin families know that signing shit, we had to learn it. Us because Kurloz is all up and mute, the Leijon's because motherfuckin Meulin is deaf, and the Zahhak's all up and decided to learn it since Horuss is Meulin's best motherfuckin friend." Gamzee looked back at Tavros, "Horuss is Equibro's legit motherfucking brother." He stopped.

Meulin stayed the night that night to be with Kurloz, Tavros could only guess that Nepeta stayed with Equius as well. That night while laying in bed with Gamzee he couldn't help but stay awake, Gamzee was passed out by two am, but Tavros felt as though he needed to think. Everyday Gamzee seemed so happy, except for today. Why did he freak out? He sat there for a few hours and realized, today Gamzee was with him almost the entire time, for about eight hours straight he hadn't left Tavros' side. Usually every few hours Gamzee slipped off somewhere for a few minutes and came back looking happier. Why was that?


	14. a new perspective

Nepeta woke up the following morning next to Equius, they had slept together for the past two days. She rolled over and instead of being greeted by the usual pleasant sleeping face she was greeted with a face that was broken. Nepeta wanted to cry again, his face was swollen and there was dried blood on it, he had cuts on him from where he had fallen in glass from the window he had thrown Kurloz out of. Suddenly the door downstairs flew open with a bang. "EQUIUS! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" A voice boomed. Equius' eyes flew open, Nepeta was shocked by the sudden flash of blue. She watched as Equius jumped out of bed and threw on pants. He ran out of the room and stomped down the steps quickly. Nepeta quickly threw on her new nightgown, Equius' shirt, and followed him quickly yet quietly. She crept down the stairs silently and watched as someone wearing a helmet and goggles yelled at Equius. "WHY WOULD YOU THROW SOMEONE OUT THE WINDOW EQUIUS?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IN FRONT OF MEULIN?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE KURLOZ?! ANSWER ME AT ONCE EQUIUS, DO NOT MAKE ME CALL FATHER!" The man yelled at Equius. The entire time Equius stood there silently, his glasses had made their way onto his face and hid any emotion he held in his eyes.

"I had my reasons Horuss." Equius said coldly. At that moment Nepeta had reached the bottom step. Horuss turned his head to see what had moved then his mouth opened slightly. Quickly he snapped it shut and looked at Equius, Equius began to sweat nervously. "H-Horuss, she is not wearing my shirt because we had relations. If you must know, which you must so that you do not infer the wrong thing, she has taken it from me and will not return it." Equius kept his chin up but glanced at Nepeta, she had just woken he hoped less rudely than he. Her hair was a mess but her green eyes sparkled with curiosity and a twinge of fear. He loved looking at her, but now was not the time. His eyes snapped back to Horuss. He stared intently at his older brother, he knew Horuss was furious. Neither Horuss nor his father ever showed up at his house, because it was HIS house.

"Equius, would you please meet with me somewhere more private?" Horuss growled out.

"Nepeta please stay in the living room." Equius asked Nepeta politely. He then led Horuss into his kitchen.

"Meulin asked me to come visit with you because she had come here with Kurloz and you threw Kurloz from the house, through a window. However she neglected to say that her younger sister was here with you. What happened?" Horuss looked more concerned now.

"Nepeta has stayed with me for the past few days, she had been homeless. I should have seen the resemblance between her and Meulin, but I had not seen her for so long. Yesterday Kurloz came home from wherever and saw Nepeta, he recognized her instantly and got a hold of Meulin. Kurloz and Meulin came to my home and demanded that Nepeta go with them, but Nepeta did not want to go with her, Meulin upset Nepeta. Kurloz attempted to physically grab Nepeta, so I punched him and removed him from my home in the quickest way I could." Equius explained what had happened the other day.

"Equius, we do not throw people out of windows. Nepeta needs to go home with her sister. If her family sees fit then she may come back and visit you, until then do not bother her family." Horuss walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. "Nepeta, you need to go back with your sister and see your family. Your mother has some things to say to you."

"She kicked me out." Nepeta pouted.

Horuss sighed, "Nepeta, she did not throw you to the streets as you so believe. She simply wanted you to be outside for a few hours." He knew the Leijon girls overreacted.

Nepeta looked down at her feet. "Can I come back and be with Equius though?" she squeaked

"If your mother permits it, you may come see Equius when you want." Horuss looked at her, she looked just as her sister did when they were younger.

"OK, I'll go back but only if you and Equius take me back." She demanded.

Horuss knew this was as good as it was going to get, "Agreed." he called out "Equius! Get ready, we are going to the Leijon's"

"Nepeta, you are going to need to return my shirt before we send you home, you may borrow it when you are here." Equius needed his shirt back, honestly it was his favorite shirt.

"Ok" Nepeta said, she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to him. Both Horuss and Equius began to sweat, she was in front of them barely covered. Nepeta went up the steps and returned shortly fully clothed and ready to go. Horuss texted Meulin and told her meet him at her house.

Half an hour later Nepeta was home. Horuss walked her in and left. While in the car Horuss asked Equius "Do you love her?"

Equius stiffened. "Yes." he said quietly.

Horuss sighed, he knew nothing would come of it. Just as their father had loved Nepeta and Meulin's mother, and how he himself had loved Meulin, nothing would happen. He looked upon his little brother in pity, he only hoped that Equius could realize this for himself rather than suffering.


	15. pancakes

Gamzee slowly opened his eyes, Tavros was still sleeping next to him. Finally he had woken up before him. Gamzee admired Tavros as he slept, his mohawk was erratic, and his breathing was soft and steady. Gamzee realized he was in pain, Tavros' elbow was digging into his rib. Gamzee didn't want to move though, his didn't want to wake him. Tavros rolled onto his side so he was facing Gamzee, his eyes fluttered before revealing his golden eyes. He jumped a little being greeted by Gamzee's smiling face. "Good morning you sleepy motherfucker." Gamzee grinned before jumping on him. "Tavbro! I'm a motherfucking blanket!" he laughed while laying on top of him.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros giggled out "St-Stop!" he squirmed beneath him.

Gamzee straddled him and smiled, he sat up on Tavros' lap. They sat there laughing for a moment, then Gamzee bent down and kissed him. Slowly he pressed his lips to Tavros' and held his face softly. Tavros leaned up until he was sitting. Suddenly they heard a bang from down the hall and someone running. Gamzee jumped out of bed and ran to the door just in time for Meulin to run past, she stopped and signed something to Gamzee then ran off again. Kurloz slowly walked out of his room, he was shirtless. He signed to Gamzee that Nepeta was going home and that Meulin had stolen his shirt, he smiled lazily just like his little brother and spun back into his room. Gamzee walked back to Tavros. "Well Tavbabe, little Kittysis is all up and going home for a little while. Looks like I got you all to my motherfucking self." He smiled devilishly and jumped back onto the bed. "It's all up and time for breakfast motherfucker. Sorry, no time for us to cook and shit." Gamzee climbed over Tavros and picked him up, he had one arm under his back and the other under his thighs, he still didn't want to hurt his knees anymore than what he was sure they were. Gamzee carried Tavros down the stairs and placed him in his wheelchair. "Where do you all up and motherfucking wanna go this miraculous morning?"

Tavros was still confused, Nepeta was actually going home? When was he going to see her again? "G-Gamzee, whats, uh going to h-happen to Nepeta?" He looked up to Gamzee and asked.

"WELL, Nepsis is probably gonna have to all up and be home for a little bit, but she should be allowed to come the motherfuck back over." He smiled down at Tavros and kissed his forehead. He knew that Tavros was worried. "It's all gonna be fucking miraculous, just all up and wait to see." He pushed Tavros out of the house and towards his car. "I'll be right back!" Gamzee shouted as he ran into the house. Tavros looked down, he was barely dressed. He hoped that Gamzee wanted to go through a drive-through.

Gamzee ran into the house and up into his room, he ripped a bong out of the closet and quickly packed it. He wasn't feeling alright, he felt mad. He ran around his room, tripping over horns trying to find a lighter. He found one and swirled the flame around the herb, inhaling deeply. The bong was filled with a milky-white smoke, he removed the stem and cleared it easily. Gamzee held in his smoke and put the bong back in the closet, he went into the bathroom and exhaled into the ventilation. The last thing he needed was Tavros smelling his pot. He took a few breaths and left his bathroom. Gamzee looked around and grabbed a blanket as well as two shirts, he forgot that Tavros was only wearing his boxers. Smoothly he threw one shirt over his head and ran downstairs.

Tavros heard Gamzee running around his room and a couple of honks from outside. He sat there lightly chuckling imagining Gamzee trying to quickly find some clothes for them and tripping over his horns. Out of seemingly nowhere Gamzee threw his door open and almost fell down the steps he threw Tavros one of his shirts. Tavros threw the shirt on and Gamzee placed him in the car. He took the wheelchair and put it in the back. Gamzee placed the blanket over Tavros' legs and got into the drivers seat. "Man Tavbabe, I'm motherfucking starving." He looked over at Tavros and a smile split across his face "What do you all up and want?"

Tavros looked at him, he loved it when Gamzee smiled. "I-I, uh I don't really care" He noticed that Gamzee looked like he had been crying, his eyes were red. "G-Gamzee, are,uh you o-o-ok?"

"I am motherfucking miraculous. I feel like going to IHOP." He started the car and drove off.

Great, Tavros thought, we're actually going inside of a restaurant. They pulled into the IHOP parking lot a few minutes later, and Gamzee brought the wheelchair over to Tavros' side. He shimmied out of the car and into the chair with Gamzee's help, Gamzee wrapped his legs in the blanket and pushed him inside of the restaurant. Immediately the scent of pancakes and eggs hit his face, he realized he was starving.

"Hey, I'm Dirk, I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" Dirk smiled and looked at the couple. He was wearing a pointy sunglasses, an orange vest, and had a hat.

"Finally, a motherfucker has to all up and wait forever for some fucking service in this bitch." Gamzee exclaimed. "We need two motherfuckin breakfast samplers and get some coffee all up with that."

Tavros smiled, Gamzee had ordered for him. He was happy to not have to order for himself because of his stutter. Dirk walked away, "T-Thanks G-Gamzee." Tavros smiled at him.

"No motherfuckin problem Tavbabe." Gamzee grinned and moved some stuff on the table for when their food showed up.

Dirk returned with their coffee in moments and disappeared in an instant. Gamzee and Tavros sat for a moment, both of them thinking about the past few days. "Tavbabe, I'm real motherfucking happy that we met and all." Gamzee reached across the table and grabbed his hands "Today I'm gonna all up and show you just how motherfucking great everything is going to be."

Dirk reappeared with their plates. Gamzee and Tavros ate their breakfast. Gamzee smiled for the entire meal while Tavros wondered what he had up his sleeve. After their meal they went back to Gamzee's house.

"G-Gamzee, w-where, uh where are my c-clothes?" Tavros asked. He looked around Gamzee's room from the bed trying to spot them.

"Oh, I sent them motherfuckers to get washed, I got somethin you can all wear and shit." Gamzee dug through his dresser and pulled out a black shirt with what looked like a goat/fish hybrid on it, and pair of pajama bottoms that were black with gray spots on it. Gamzee had a few of those pants lying around. Tavros pulled off Gamzee's old shirt and put on the new one.

Tavros managed to get the pants halfway on, "G-Gamzee I, uh I-I need some help..." Tavros looked to him. Gamzee chuckled and came over, he let Tavros lean on him so he could pull them up the rest of the way.

"KURLOZ!" Gamzee shouted. Kurloz came down the steps a few minutes later with a scowl on his face, he signed angrily to Gamzee, Gamzee laughed and signed something back. Gamzee turned to Tavros, "He's all up and mad cuz he was online with motherfuckin Meulin and Mituna." Gamzee chuckled again when he turned around and Kurloz was flipping him off. "Kurloz, I'm all up and done signing with you, your motherfuckin ears work. We're going to the fucking park, wanna all up and grab Mituna?" Kurloz smiled and nodded rapidly, then ran upstairs.


	16. dogs and drugs

Kurloz messaged Mituna as soon as he reached his room, he asked if Mituna would like to come to the park and that Latula could come as well. Mituna eagerly agreed but asked if they could go to the skate park, there was an actual park there with a lake as well.

Twenty minutes later Kurloz dragged his brother and his brothers boyfriend into his truck. Tavros had talked Gamzee into getting together a lunch for everyone and they were off. Kurloz couldn't wait to see Mituna, it had been a few weeks since he had last seen him because he had stayed with his father. Once they made it to the park Gamzee helped Tavros out and they went over to the pond. Kurloz stayed near his truck waiting for Mituna and Latula. He saw a new car pull in. A young woman in a teal and black outfit slid out of the driver's seat, her red glasses reflected the sun, the shirt she wore was teal with a red symbol embedded within it, she wore skin-tight black pants, and red gloves to match her shoes and glasses. Kurloz watched eagerly as Mituna exited the passenger door. Mituna jumped out of the window, he was wearing a yellow helmet with a blue and red visor, his outfit was yellow and black, his shirt had one yellow stripe from one shoulder to his hip with a yellow block of shapes on his opposite shoulder, he wore similar pants to the girl but had tight yellow boots over them up to his shin.

"Latul! Get the thkateboardth!" Mituna lisped. He turned and saw Kurloz "Kurlote!" He shouted and ran towards him, tackling him. Kurloz smiled and hugged him before getting up.

Latula ran over with their skateboards, "Hey there Makara, how it goes?" she smiled at him before throwing her arm around Mituna's shoulder. Kurloz responded by signing something, "Quit clowning around, you know this girl don't know signing." She laughed.

Kurloz scowled at her and turned to Mituna, he signed 'I fucking agreed Latula could all up and come and shit, but she is motherfucking rude as hell. Put a motherfucking leash on your bitch."

Mituna looked down, he knew signs but could never use them himself, he was too hyper to sign properly, "Kurlote, I'm thorry. Latula THTOP beiNG RUDE!" He yelled by accident, "Thorry..." Latula nodded her head knowingly, Mituna couldn't control his voice level since he was a child.

"Sorry, I guess." Latula quipped at Kurloz. "Babe, I'm gonna go skate. Seeya!" Latula ran off, jumping on her skateboard and dipping into the skate park.

"Tho, you wanna go in?" Mituna looked at Kurloz waiting for a response. Kurloz nodded and they went in. Latula was already skating around doing tricks. "Watch THITH!" Mituna yelled as he skated around a ramp, when he got enough speed he went up the ramp and came back down, hard. Kurloz ran over to him and helped him up, Latula skated over and grabbed his board. Kurloz and Mituna sat down. "Well, at letht I WAS WEARING MY helmet." he smiled proudly. Kurloz smiled. For the next few hours Mituna skated and fell, talked with Kurloz about Meulin and everything that had happened, Latula occasionally had something to say or wanted a high-five after doing a trick.

When Gamzee and Tavros left Kurloz at his truck they went to the pond and sat by it. Gamzee pulled out his blanket that he and Tavros had slept in, he helped Tavros onto the blanket and they relaxed. They sat there for a moment, just watching the sky.

"G-Gamzee..." Tavros started, he was worried about the answer to his question. "D-D-Do you, uh, do you do anything w-w-when we, uh, aren't with each o-other?" He didn't want to come out and ask him if he did drugs, he thought that to be rude.

Gamzee rolled onto his side to look at Tavros, "What you mean Tavbabe? We are always motherfucking all up and with each other." He smiled as he said it.

"W-W-Well, there are, uh t-times w-w-when you, uh, you slip away. Uh, w-when y-you come back, uh y-y-y-you n-normally are, uhm, acting d-d-different..." He trailed off, unsure if he really wanted Gamzee to tell him.

Gamzee's eyes lowered, he knew eventually Tavros would find out that he did drugs often. He had just hoped that it wouldn't be for a while. "Tavbro, sometimes I feel really mirthless, and I have some motherfucking miracles to help me all up and feel mirthful again." he tried to be vague, he didn't want Tavros to know everything he's done.

"W-What do you m-mean 'm-m-miracles'?" Tavros asked, he turned his head so he could see Gamzee.

Gamzee sighed, he couldn't tell Tavros all at once. "I uh, I all up and smoke some motherfucking marijuana." He said it quickly, he felt like Tavros would be upset or even possibly think less of him.

"O-Oh." Tavros replied "T-Thats not s-so, uh bad." He smiled at Gamzee. He had been worried that Gamzee was doing something harder.

Gamzee smiled at him and sighed, he was half relieved. Tavros had no idea.

"HEY! A girl shouted from across the field "HEY CAN YOU GRAB THAT DOG?!" She practically screeched. Gamzee looked up and saw a large white dog drinking from the lake. He looked at the girl who was running toward them, but she was still pretty far away. He looked at Tavros and held up a finger to show he would be a minute. Gamzee jumped up and crept up behind the large dog. He grabbed the leash and the dog spun his head around.

He jumped to the side and ran. Gamzee face-planted and was dragged with the dog, he wouldn't let go of the leash. "MOTHERFU-UMPFH, FUCK, SHIT, MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS, SOMEONE!" he yelled as he was pulled across the field on his stomach, the dog ran straight to the girl and sat. Gamzee slid forward and stopped at the girls feet. He looked up at her from the ground, it was weird to him to have to look up at someone. Gamzee jumped up quickly and looked down at the girl, that was better for him. "May I ask why your motherfucking dog all up and dragged my ass right back to you?" He growled slightly, he was covered in dirt and a few scratches.

"I'm so sorry about that!" The girl squeaked up at him. She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and knelt next to the dog. "BAD BEC! BAD!" she told him and pointed at him sternly. "Usually when Becquerel runs off I don't see him again for a long time, I thought he was going to run away again." She stood up and looked down at her feet. Her long dark brown hair fell and covered most of her face.

"Keep your motherfucker on a tighter leash aright? Me and my boyfriend, we're trying to have a good fucking time together. Not trying to all up and get dragged around a damn field." Gamzee looked down at her and smirked, she was sorry but seriously? Who lets their dog run off like that.

The girl looked up at Gamzee, "I'm sorry, you don't even know my name but you know my dogs. My name is Jade, Jade Harley. She put her hand out.

Gamzee grabbed her hand and lifted it, then gave her a high-five. "I'm Gamzee, Gamzee motherfucking Makara." He smiled. "That over there is my motherfucker, Tavros Nitram." he loved that he could call Tavros his.

At this a boy came running over, he had blonde hair and sunglasses on. "JADE, This fucker bothering you?" he glared at Gamzee.

Gamzee was starting to get mad now. "No I fucking wasn't, what the motherfuck does all up and it matter anyway?"

The boy reeled back, "Excuse me? Thats my fucking girlfriend you piece of shit."

"Dave-" Jade started, but he put his arm in front of her.

"So you like fucking with girls? What you can't deal with a guy kicking your ass?" Dave looked up at Gamzee. He was ready to fight.

"Dave? I don't think that's any of your motherfucking concern, mirthless asshole." Gamzee began to smile wickedly. "You don't know who the fuck I am, what just motherfucking happened, or whats about to all up and happen." Gamzee stepped forward, only to be stopped by Bec. The dog put himself in between Gamzee and Dave.

"Dave, let's go." Jade pulled on his arm, reluctantly Dave walked away with her.

Gamzee walked back over to Tavros. "W-What was all of, uh th-that?" Tavros asked concerned.

"Some mirthless piece of shit all up and wanted to start something about motherfucking nothing." Gamzee's smile was gone, he was mad. He felt violent. "Tavbabe, I'm gonna all up and get our lunch from the motherfucking truck aright?" Tavros nodded and Gamzee walked off.

Gamzee got to the truck and sat in it for a moment. He reached in his pocket for his baggie of pills. He had run out of molly. Now all he had left were painkillers, hydrocodone to be exact. Gamzee honestly didn't care what it was, as long as it got him high. He placed two of them in his mouth and chewed them up, they tasted like shit but he needed the high. After swallowing and then drinking something he grabbed the lunch bag and headed back to Tavros. They sat quietly, trying to absorb the nature, or as Gamzee kept pointing out to Tavros 'motherfucking miracles'. Gamzee barely ate his food, wanting the pills to kick in faster and stronger he only drank bottled water. Tavros kept worrying about Gamzee, he wasn't eating now. Had the talk earlier upset him that much? Shortly after that thought Gamzee began to smile again, Tavros was pleased.

Kurloz walked out of the skat park after saying his goodbyes, they had been there for about an hour now and he knew Gamzee wasn't too fond of being outside, at least not during the day. He went back to his truck and honked the horn. Gamzee and Tavros looked over at him. They seemed to get the message. Kurloz smiled smugly and waited for them to get back here. He watched Gamzee try to get Tavros into his chair. For some reason Gamzee was having serious difficulty. It took him over ten minutes just to get Tavros in the air before he dropped him in the wheelchair. Gamzee was laughing the whole time so he thought nothing of it. Tavros and Gamzee made their way across the grass, Gamzee had to push while Tavros helped with the wheels. It took them another twenty minutes to get to the truck. When they finally got there Kurloz had to help Tavros into the truck. Gamzee sat down and almost passed out. Kurloz managed to get both boys in and looked at Tavros worriedly. He knew Gamzee got fucked up often, but not like this, at least not in public. Worser still he couldn't ask Tavros because Tavros didn't know signs. Kurloz got them home and helped Tavros out. He had to carry Gamzee inside because he had nodded out. He threw Gamzee on his bed and went to confront Tavros, he grabbed his white-board too.

'Tavros' He wrote on the board. 'Why is my bro all up and knocked the fuck out?'

Tavros looked at the purple marker, "I-I-I don't kn-know." He looked down.

Kurloz erased what he wrote, and wrote more 'Did he fucking leave your motherfucking side?'

Tavros wasn't looking at him, he was worried about Gamzee. He heard a honk and looked up, Kurloz had one of Gamzee's horns and used it to get his attention. Once again he read the markings on the board. "Y-Y-Yea, uh, once t-t-to get, uhm l-lunch f-from the truck."

Kurloz put his board and horn down and went outside to his truck. He began looking around the floor and passenger side area, he was looking for anything that Gamzee could have dropped. He found nothing so he ran inside and up to where his brother was. He rooted through Gamzee's pockets and found a bag with pills in it. Kurloz sat on the bed. His little brother was doing harder drugs everytime he turned around. First it he was smoking cigarettes, his dad put a stop to that, then it was pot. He had started drinking recently, and Kurloz knew he had tried club drugs like ecstasy. Now he was onto painkillers. Gamzee was always looking to get fucked up, and Kurloz knew why.


	17. what? why? ok, yes

Gamzee tossed and turned in his sleep, he woke up greeted by the stench of vomit. For a second he thought he had woken up in the aftermath of a party, instead he realized he had woken in his own bed, alone. His eyes shot completely open, where was Tavros? He fell off his bed and scrambled to the door, he looked at his room for a moment. His room was the same mess as before, with the exception of the vomit now on his bed. He threw a hand up to his face, it felt sticky.

Tavros had fallen asleep on the couch in Gamzee's living room after his chat with Kurloz. When he opened his eyes it was dark out. He sat up slowly, the colorful walls seemed creepier now that there was almost no light in the room. He heard thumping upstairs and then silence. Gamzee must be awake he thought. Tavros pushed himself up against the arm of the couch. The water was running upstairs, but only for a few moments. He heard running, and then saw Gamzee rushing downstairs toward him.

"Tavbro, I'm so motherfucking sorry." He hugged Tavros hard.

"Gamzee." Tavros said firmly. "What did you t-take?" He was trying to talk in short demanding sentences so that his stutter wouldn't be as bad.

"Tavbabe..." Gamzee said softly. "It was just another miracle..."

"NO!" Tavros shouted. "IT FUCKING WASN'T!" he didn't want any more of Gamzee's bullshit. Kurloz didn't tell him so Gamzee had to.

"All I up and took were some motherfucking painkillers." Gamzee sighed, he knew Tavros was going to end up finding out one way or another. His pills were gone from his pocket so he knew one of them, either Tavros or his brother, had found them.

Tears welled up in Tavros' eyes, "W-Why G-G-Gamzee?" He choked out.

"I was all up and mad n shit, that mirthless motherfucker at the park set me the fuck off. I needed to chill out or I was all up and gonna hurt a motherfucker." Gamzee felt his throat close up, he was still high. How could he be upset and having this conversation, and still be high. He was disgusted with himself.

"G-G-Gamzee, I, uh I think y-you need h-h-help." Tavros stuttered out quickly. Gamzee just sat there, silently crying. His head was down and his hair covered his face. Tavros pulled him into his lap. He winced in pain as Gamzee touched his knees. He didn't care though, all he cared about was making sure Gamzee was alright.

They sat like that until they both fell asleep. This time when Gamzee woke up he had a pounding headache. He needed a walk to get this hangover out of his head. He sat up and realized in horror that he had laid on Tavros' legs. Quickly he threw back the blanket and examined Tavros' knees. He didn't seem to be bleeding. Gamzee looked up at Tavros only to be greeted with a look of confusion.

"G-Gamzee, w-what, uh, w-what are you doing?" Tavros softly says. He is still tired and confused as to why Gamzee ripped the blanket off him.

"I was all up and making sure my miraculous bro was still, well miraculous." Gamzee smiled at him, hoping that the tension of last night had dissipated.

Tavros looked down at Gamzee, he had a sleepy smile across his face. He couldn't help but smile when Gamzee smiled, Gamzee's smile and laughter was just too infectious. "I-I-'m fine." Tavros stretched and looked around him, they were still on Gamzee's couch. The sun was shining in through the windows and everything seemed really bright.

"Tavbabe, I'm down for a motherfucking walk. Wanna all up and join me?" Gamzee stood up, holding his head. "We can all go and get some motherfucking more of your shit if you want."

Tavros' eyes opened completely and he smiled, did he mean they could go back to his old sleeping area? He hadn't been there in almost a week now, tomorrow would make a week since, well since he had been beaten. "Uh, y-yea. I-I'd love t-that Gamzee." Tavros' smile grew wider.

Gamzee helped Tavros into his wheelchair and left a note for Kurloz. He really didn't want to be around when Kurloz woke up anyway. They reached the bottom of Gamzee's driveway when Tavros made him stop. There was a green car outside of Equius' house. He could have sworn that he saw that car the day that Nepeta had to go home, only it was in front of Gamzee's house. Sure enough he saw Meulin walking out of the house. She looked up and waved at Gamzee and Tavros before making her way to them. She signed to Gamzee, smiled at Tavros, then got in her car and drove off. "Well my wicked love, looks like Nepsis is gonna be all up and living with motherfucking Equibro." Gamzee looked down at Tavros and kissed his head.

A smile split across Tavros' face. He knew Nepeta would be happy there, suddenly his smile disappeared. "G-Gamzee, uh d-don't you, uh th-think that Nepeta w-w-would w-want to, uh come w-with us?" Tavros spoke slowly, he wasn't sure of how to get a hold of Nepeta since the Makara and Zahhak family were not on good terms and its not like Tavros could ring the doorbell, Equius had steps.

Gamzee smiled at Tavros and handed him his cell. "Call the one that all up and says 'Horsefuck'." Gamzee chuckled as he said it.

Equius was sitting with Nepeta, her sister brought her over and had said that Nepeta could live with him. Apparently when she went home she talked to her mother and told her how happy she had been, as well as the fact that she had gone outside and had fun. Meulin and her mother both felt that Equius, as a Zahhak, could take great care of her and decided to let her live with him. He was still in shock that so suddenly Nepeta had been taken and now so quickly she was back. Then his phone rang, it read 'Gamzee Makara', he put the phone down. Gamzee was the absolute last person he wanted to hear from. Nepeta however quickly snatched his phone up and answered it before he could stop her.

"Hello!" Nepeta squeaked into the phone

Tavros reeled his head back for a moment "Uh, h-hey, Nepeta?" He asked shakily

"TAVROS!" She squealed into the phone. Equius looked at her in frustration, he was going to need her to have her own phone so that Gamzee's number would stop popping up on his phone as he knew this going to happen often now.

"D-Do, uh w-would you wanna c-come to our, uh o-old s-s-spot?" Tavros asked holding his breath, he really wanted Nepeta with him when he went back.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" She nearly popped Tavros' eardrum. There was a click, suddenly Nepeta was outside and running towards them. Equius watched from the house disapprovingly. He did not want to interfere with Nepeta's life outside of him, but he didn't like Gamzee. He sulked back into his house and began readying a room for her.


	18. returning and leaving

Nepeta skipped next to Gamzee while he pushed Tavros. It took them twenty minutes to reach the entrance of the woods. "Uh, G-Gamzee, how am I-I s-s-supposed to, uh g-get back there?" Tavros looked up at him confused.

Gamzee simply smiled and walked next to the chair, carefully he lifted Tavros up, "Real motherfucking simple Tavbro, I all up and carry you." He looked down at Tavros and grinned.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nepeta squealed. "Thats SOOO cute!" She began jumping while smiling and giggling.

They walked into the woods until they reached Tavros and Nepeta's old sleeping area. "W-W-Woah." Tavros breathed. Seeing his old belongings and tent sent a wave of nostalgia through him. He had lived there for a while, and suddenly he was living the high life with his boyfriend. Tavros looked around him, Gamzee walked into the middle and sat Tavros on an overturned cart. He inhaled deeply, Nepeta stood beside him. "I-I-I cant believe th-this." Tavros looked up at her and sighed.

"I know." she replied. "Is there anything you wanted?" Nepeta looked down at him.

"Uh, n-n-no, I, uh I have e-e-everything I-I need." He smiled up at Gamzee as he said it. Nepeta squealed and whipped out her book, she began furiously scribbling.

Gamzee looked around at the sight before him, he couldn't believe that his Tavros had lived here for so long. The last time he had been here was the night that he saved him. Gamzee felt something he hadn't in a long time, he genuinely felt pity. He looked down at Tavros and smiled. "This is all great n shit, but uh you motherfuckers wanna up and do somethin other than all up and stare at each other?" He laughed a bit as he said it hoping to calm any tensions. Both Nepeta and Tavros look up at him, they are close to tears but smile anyway.

Tavros turns away and wipes his face, he turns back to Gamzee "Uh, actually, G-G-Gamzee, I-I uh, I don't th-think coming here w-w-was smart." He looks away slowly, over his old possessions. "C-C-Can we, uh go home?" He turns back to Gamzee.

"Yea," Nepeta says slowly, "I thought I'd like to see it one more time, but it's kinda depressing." She looked at Gamzee and smiled slightly.

"You two motherfuckers, you really know how to all up and tug on a fuckers heart shit. Lets go." Gamzee replies smiling softly. He walks over to Tavros. Tavros reaches his arms out to Gamzee and he gently lifts him. Tavros puts his arms around Gamzee's neck and buries his face into his chest.

On the walk home they were all silent. Nepeta walked slowly next to Gamzee while he pushed Tavros. Tavros had his hands in his lap folded, he kept staring at his hands. In his mind he was trying to make sense of everything. One night he was curled up with Nepeta expecting to go scavenging the next day, and the next night he was in a real bed with a stranger who had saved him and was now his boyfriend.


	19. whats this

"TAVBABE!" Gamzee shouted, it had been a few hours since they had gotten home and he had just received a mass text from Feferi. Gamzee was in his room running around stomping on horns left and right trying to get everything together.

Tavros was in the living room laughing as he heard all the honks. Then he heard Gamzee call for him, followed by Gamzee's face suddenly in his. "Uh, Wha-mhph!"

Gamzee kissed Tavros quickly and roughly before pulling away abruptly, leaving Tavros confused. "Wanna go to another motherfuckin party?" He said with a devilish smile.

Tavros blinked at him, "Uh, y-y-y-yea I, uh I g-g-guess." He managed to get out.

"MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES!" Gamzee shouted, only to be responded by several loud honks from upstairs which he knew were from Kurloz meaning that he needed to calm down. Gamzee laughed and an even larger grin spread across his face. "Lets all up and get ready my motherfucking miracle." He whispered in Tavros' ear before throwing Tavros over his shoulder and bolting up the stairs.

Suddenly Tavros was in Gamzee's room as he threw clothes everywhere. "Gamz, w-w-w-whats, uh whats g-going on?" He dodged a shirt as it flew his way.

"FEFSIS! PARTY-MOTHERFUCKING-QUEEN! ALL UP AN' THROWING A PARTY-" He got close to Tavros, "in honour of us." Gamzee whispered softly in his ear.

Tavros felt his face blush a deep red. He watched Gamzee pull on a shirt that had the zodiac sign for Capricorn on. "G-Gamzee, uh, w-w-what am I, uh supposed to wear?" He looked to his boyfriend confusedly. Gamzee only smiled at him. He threw a shirt at Tavros, it had the sign for Taurus on it, "H-H-How did you kn-know?" He asked astonished.

"Tavbro, motherfucking miracles!" He chuckled to himself, "I all up and took a motherfuckin peak at your chart when we were up in the hospital." He smiled at Tavros and threw him a pair of black pants. Then Gamzee sat on the floor in front his mirror, pulled out a kit and began applying paint to his face. He coated it first in an off-white then added detail around his mouth, eyes, and cheekbones with a grey colour. He turned his head to Tavros and smiled a wicked grin "What you all up and think, mirthful right?" Tavros giggled before nodding his head quickly, he had gotten his shirt on and was waiting for Gamzee's help with his pants. "Thank the Messiahs you like it." Gamzee sighed "I normally all up an' always wear this, motherfuck-it, its back again. This time for-motherfucking-ever."

He finished up, popped up to his over six-foot stature and let Tavros lean on him so he could pull his pants up. When he pulled away he began laughing. "Wh-What." Tavros immediately became self-conscious. Gamzee reached forward and wiped paint off of Tavros' cheek. Tavros blushed and smiled. "Th-Thanks." Gamzee turned around and looked in a few boxes before producing some rings, bars, and hoops. He quickly set to putting them into place, his eyebrow, one ear four times, the other only three times, snakebites, and venom bites on his tongue. He turned to Tavros and smiled, sticking out his tongue. Tavros froze up, he never knew Gamzee had so many piercings, they all completed his stoner-bad boy look, Tavros thought he looked pretty hot.

"Tavbro, all up and got any of your motherfuckin own?" Gamzee looked at Tavros, noticing how he stiffened up.

Tavros nodded, "M-M-My, uh ear, and uh, m-my s-septum." He slowly pointed to each one. Gamzee smiled and put the box toward him. Tavros looked through it and found a black horseshoe ring for his nose and a small spike for his ear. Quickly he put in the earring, he had a little trouble with his septum but got it through.

Gamzee smiled at him, Tavros looked good with metal. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'he'd have to all up and get Tavbro a motherfuckin tongue piercing, or maybe his nipples.' He smiled at the thought. "Tavbabe, you all up and look delicious." He bit his lip. "But we got to go get our motherfuckin party on." He helped Tavros downstairs and into his chair before stopping. "My miraculous brother, you all up an' wanna fix your mohawk?"

Tavros' eyes widened, he hadn't actually done his mohawk in a long time. He was about to say yes but stopped himself, the last time he did it was when his dad was around. His dad didn't like it and tried to pull out his hair. "Uh, n-no. B-But th-thank you." He smiled at Gamzee. He decided to himself that he wouldn't do it again. He thought for a long time that he would want to, but now having the option right in front of him he couldn't.

"Well then, we're the motherfuckin guests of honor all up over there, let's get fuckin goin!" Gamzee exclaimed. He quickly jotted down a note for his brother and they left. Gamzee checked the list again, just to make sure who all would be there. All good people, he smiled. Feferi really knew how to throw a party thanks to her sister Meenah.

Gamzee pushed Tavros outside, the sun was almost down. Quickly they headed across the street, only to hear quick small footsteps behind them. Nepeta was by Tavros' side instantly. "Are you going too?!" She squeaked.

"Uh, y-yea. We're, uh the g-g-guests of uh honour." Tavros replied, still unsure of everything.

"COOL!" Nepeta shrieked.

"Chill out little ninja." Gamzee tried to shoosh her.

She looked up at Gamzee and her mouth fell open, she stopped walking and just stared. Gamzee kept on pushing Tavros. Equius caught up to her and dragged her on.

Gamzee pulled Tavros up Feferi's stairs while he was in the wheelchair. "G-G-GAMZEE!" He yelled when Gamzee started. "I'M GONNA FALL!"

"No, you're not all gonna fall and shit, I got you Tavbabe!" Gamzee replied with a smile. They got to the top and Gamzee practically kicked the door open before shoving Tavros and himself through the door. "WE'RE HERE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Gamzee shouted. The party was already in full swing. Music was blaring through the surround sound, the lights were down low, people were everywhere with drinks in their hands, the smell of weed surrounded them, and Gamzee just took everyones attention onto them. Tavros felt all the color drain from his face.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted, people held their drinks up and went back to the party.

Feferi weaved through the party with Eridan in tow. "WELCOME!" She gushed at them, already buzzed. "Here ya go!" She smiled at Tavros and handed him a drink. He took it shakily and looked around. Everyone was wearing something simple yet expressive. Feferi had on her dress from the beach, many other people had shirts with Zodiac signs, some had characters on their shirts, only Eridan was really extravagant wearing a scarf and with a purple streak in his hair. Feferi guided them to the upper balcony, yes, she had a balcony inside. Gamzee carried Tavros up the stairs while Eridan grabbed his wheelchair after grumbling for a few moments. Feferi had set up two chairs for them, one was purple and black while the other was a golden orange colour with black. Gamzee placed Tavros in the golden one while he sat in the purple one. Gamzee knew what was going to happen while Tavros was completely baffled. Tavros looked down onto the crowd.


	20. drugs

Nepeta walked into Feferi's house, she had fought tooth and nail with Equius but finally got to wear her hoodie and hat. The only compromise was that she had to wear the shirt he chose for her which had the Leo symbol, he wore one like it only with the Sagittarius symbol. She quickly scanned the room looking for Tavros and Gamzee. She saw Terezi, Karkat, and Eridan. Eridan was talking to a girl with blonde hair, she didn't look interested in him at all. Terezi and Karkat were talking, Terezi was taking shots of something while Karkat was smoking what looked like a rolled cigarette.

Equius was next to Nepeta, surveying his surroundings. People, everywhere. People drinking, people smoking, people making out, it all made his stomach turn. A small party amongst friends was one thing, but Feferi's parties always got out of hand. She normally invited everyone in the neighborhood. Thankfully he didn't spy his brother or Nepeta's sister, what would they say about them going to a party like this? He shook his head. He turned his head to Nepeta and froze when he saw she was gone, quickly he searched the crowd. Thankfully he had given in to Nepeta's ridiculous wish to wear her hat, he spotted her quickly. She was headed towards the stairs up to the balcony. 'Oh no' He thought. Only Feferi and the guests of honour were allowed up there. Nepeta was about to commit a horrendous 'party foul' as they called it. He rushed after her. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he was shocked to see that Feferi had, herself, walked Nepeta up to Tavros and Gamzee.

Eridan walked up to Equius. "Hey." He said quickly. "Fef's allowing one person at a time up." He looked up to where Feferi was. "Weird right?" Equius just nodded his head.

Equius walked over to the bar towards the only other person he could tolerate, Kanaya. "Hello Kanaya" He spoke swiftly.

"Oh, hello Equius." The girl with green lipstick responded. "Feferi is acting very strange tonight."

Equius nodded in agreement. "Why is she allowing people up to the balcony, do you know?" He asked.

Kanaya shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, I believe it's because of the new kid." She looked at Equius, "Would you happen to know him?"

Equius nodded, "Yes, his name is Tavros Nitram."

Kanaya's eyes widened, "Really? You can't mean the boy who ran away from home?"

"Yes." He replied, "The very one." he looked up to Tavros who was talking with Nepeta. "Everyone thought he was dead."

"I'm aware." Kanaya looked up with him. "Where was he found?" She looked back at Equius.

"Gamzee found him in the woods, he was beaten. He can't walk anymore." He looked back at her and took a seat at the bar with her. "I told my father and he commissioned parts to fix Tavros' legs." he looked down a moment, then back at her. "He is not aware that I've done this, no one is, except for you now."

"Thank you for trusting me Equius." Kanaya smiled slightly, just enough to show off her unusually long canines.

A girl blonde girl wearing a shirt with a cartoon squid came up just then. "Hey, you're Kanaya, Kanaya Maryam, right?"

Kanaya turned her head. "Yes, that's me" She looked the girl up and down, "Who might you be?"

"You read my tutorials online, you always leave really long responses to them. It's nice to finally meet you in person." The girl replied, "My name is Rose, Rose Lalonde." She took a seat next to Kanaya.

Equius looked at the two girls who quickly started talking about video games. For such a proper girl Kanaya loved those ridiculous things. He made himself a drink and sat to himself at the end of the bar, he'd much prefer to drink alone rather than with a large crowd like this.

Tavros sat on his chair next to Gamzee, Nepeta was by his side talking about something he couldn't focus on. Feferi had given some drink that was long gone by now, his head felt pretty bubbly. Gamzee had held his hand for a while now, when did that happen? Tavros couldn't focus on anything at the moment, there was too much going on at once and he wanted to absorb it all in. He watched people drink, he watched people smoke, and he watched people sloppily make out. Here he was, the guest of honour in the biggest party he had ever been to. The second party he had ever been to. He was overwhelmed.

Feferi quickly made two drinks, one for Tavros and one for Gamzee. She knew Tavros had to be nervous which is why she was allowing his friends up there with him, but only one at a time. At least until the party really kicked off, then Tavros and Gamzee would have to be alone up there. She quickly scurried up the stairs and handed them their drinks, Tavros took his drink and drank it almost instantly. "Tavros, slow down!" Feferi giggled, "You've already had one drink. You don't want to get drunk before the party even starts!" She laughed before walking back to the party.

Gamzee looked over at Tavros, "Hey there motherfucker," He took Tavros' drink from him, "All up an' listen to Fefsis. She's right." He chuckled "This part is all and gonna be the motherfucking bitchtits in a lil' while." He smiled and tightened his grip slightly on Tavros' hand.

Tavros smiled sheepishly at Gamzee. Nepeta hugged him and then ran back to the party. "G-Gamzee, w-w-whats gonna, uh happen t-tonight?" he slowly looked to him.

"Well, first there always a motherfucking game so everyone all up an' talks to each other. Then we're all gonna get motherfuckin fucked the hell up." He laughed as he said it. He stroked Tavros' hand with his thumb reassuringly. Tavros smiled at him and looked back to the party.

Through his colored glasses Sollux looked through the party, one lens blue the other red. Feferi had invited him stating that Eridan had requested him to be there. He scanned the crowd looking for a streak of purple. He spotted him, Eridan was sitting on one of the many couches scattered about Feferi's ridiculously large home. He made his way through the crowd towards him.

"Wathup fith boy?" Eridan smirked at Sollux's name for him.

"Just sitting here." He quipped back. "Everyone is either drunk or high on something." He looked up at Sollux through his glasses.

"Well, jutht tho happenth that I have thomething for you." Sollux sat beside him and pulled his book-bag open, he pulled out a large purple cloth and a wand. "You, uh left thethe at my houthe. Thought I'd return them." He grinned at Eridan, knowing that right now was one of the worst possible times to return them.

Eridan snatched them up, he hid the wand underneath his shirt and threw his cape over his shoulders. "Why'd you have to bring them now?!" He hissed at Sollux, "Theres people everywhere!" He waved a ring-clad hand at the crowd of people.

Sollux caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, he kissed it lightly. "Becauthe I thought you'd want them back." He looked past Eridan's hand to his face.

Eridan blushed and took his hand away, he slumped back in the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I do, I just don't want others to make fun of me." He breathed out slowly.

Sollux smiled at him, "I'll be right back." He ran over to the bar, only to be greeted by Meenah.

"Wassup small fry?" She laughed. "Want some of this?" She suggestively waved two bottles around her, "Good lucky lispy boy!" She cackled before running off with the bottles.

"Weirdo." Sollux sighed. Meenah was one of the weirder ones to Sollux. She wore baggy pants like a guy but a crop top that showed her stomach like a girl, and her hair was always in two long thin braids that went almost past her knees. Sollux quickly made two drinks and returned to Eridan, he was wrapped in his cape spinning his rings on one hand. "Hey fithy, hereth a drink." He smiled and handed Eridan a drink. They sat and drank their drink in silence, Eridan wasn't much of a talker.

Nepeta bounced over to Equius and sat next to him. "Heyy Equius." She purred at him. "Can I try?"

"Nepeta, this is quite strong." That was all he got out before she took his drink.

She took a gulp and shivered. "ACK, ugh, it is." She giggled "Can you make me something to drink? Pretty please?" She smiled at Equius.

Equius felt beads of sweat form, he didn't like the thought of Nepeta getting too drunk but he reluctantly made her a drink anyway. "Here, be careful though."

Nepeta took the drink from his hand and drank slowly. "Mmmm, Equius you're really good at making drinks." She smiled at him again and moved her seat closer to his.

"Nepeta, you are acting very strangely. Has anyone given you something?" Equius looked her in the eyes, her pupils were very large.

Nepeta giggled, "This girl, she was reeally nice, gave me a drink." She smiled at Equius. "You know, I'm really happy we're here." She laughed again.

"Nepeta, who gave you a drink?" Equius growled, getting mad. Someone had drugged his friend.

Nepeta kept laughing, "She- she was a pirate!" Nepeta lost it and began laughing harder.

"What do you mean she was a 'pirate' Nepeta?!" he could feel the rage boiling inside of him.

"Eye-patch! Sh-she had a-an EYE-PATCH!" Nepeta howled before collapsing back into laughter. She managed to calm down after a few moments, but her jaw was still shaking, and she began hugging herself tightly.

Equius stood up, he snatched Nepeta's drink and threw it. He was going to find this girl with an eye-patch. Nepeta was giggling again, he walked to Kanaya "Kanaya, please watch Nepeta, someone put something in a drink that she had."

Kanaya turned around to Equius, she was drunk. "Yes, of course I can, Rose let's go down to the end of the bar." She giggled to Rose, "Someone messed up." They went down next to Nepeta and continued their conversations after Kanaya made sure Nepeta was ok.

Equius worked his way through the crowd, he found Sollux and Eridan, "Would either of you two happen to know someone with an eye-patch?" He looked at the two.

They were both wrapped up in a purple fabric that was attached to Eridan's shoulders, they laughed and shook their heads no. "An eye-patch? Who here would need an eye-patch." Eridan giggled, obviously drunk.

Equius sighed roughly and walked away. He found Karkat on another couch with Terezi, "Would either of you two know anybody here with an eye-patch?" He growled at them.

"Hey horsefuck, don't fucking come over here like a steroid ridden beast growling and shit." Karkat snapped at him, Terezi laughed.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Someone with an eye-patch has drugged Nepeta." Equius glared at them both.

"Woah, wait, what?" Terezi asked, "Who the hell would do that?!" Terezi turned her head to Equius, "I'm going to help you find this pirate person, we'll get to the bottom of this!" She exclaimed.

"Terezi that is unnecessary." Equius looked down at her before turning to Karkat. "Do you know who this girl is?"

"Well, I know that spidery bitch Vriska recently had an accident involving her eye." Karkat told Equius without looking at him.

"Finally, thank you Karkat." He swiftly turned around to look for Vriska.

Tavros looked to his boyfriend and smiled. He was important not only to Gamzee but to everyone at this party, even if its only for a little bit. Feferi stood in front of them at the edge of the balcony. She had an air-horn in her hand, she turned back to Gamzee and Tavros "Might wanna hold your ears." She spoke just loud enough for them to hear. Gamzee released Tavros' hand. Tavros brought his hands to his ears and held them tightly, Gamzee simply slouched into the chair and looked over everyone.

A loud HONK filled the ears of everyone there, Gamzee simply smiled he really liked the noises that horns made. Everyone quieted down and the music shut off. "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" Feferi gushed at the crowd with a large smile, "NOW, WERE HERE BECAUSE OF GAMZEE AND TAVROS!" She gestured towards them, Tavros' face turned a bright red, Gamzee simply grabbed his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "WHO ALL IS HAVING FUN?" the crowd clapped, hollered, and whistled. "YOU ALL ARE GOING TO THANK THESE TWO UP HERE FOR THIS!" She shouted at them. There was a unanimous thanks from the entire crowd. "GAMZEE AND TAVROS ARE NOW YOUR PARTY HOSTS EVERYONE! MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOMED!" She began clapping, everyone followed her.

Gamzee stood up and walked next to Feferi. "WHO WANTS TO ALL UP AND GET FUCKED UP?!" Gamzee yelled at the crowd, there was a large round of applause followed by tons of people shouting 'ME'. Gamzee smiled, it had been a while since he had been to one of Feferi's parties, everyone always got fucked up here. "MY WICKED BROTHERS AND SISTERS! GO SEE VRISKA'S CRAZY ASS!" Gamzee shouted before sitting back with Tavros smiling.

Vriska was in a corner, sitting on a chair. She had a large book-bag in front of her and a wicked smile on her face. She dealt all the drugs around their neighbourhood and enjoyed it. Soon there was a crowd around her. Dave Strider, one of her best clientèle, stood before her. Dave handled her money at large parties while she distributed.

"Vrisk, lemme get some good!" She heard Dave's older brother Dirk say, she saw a glint of light flash off of his shades and threw a bag of pot to him. He handed his little brother money. "So this is how you always have money." He smirked at his kid brother.

Dave counted it and flashed his big bro a smile. "Thanks bro."

People swarmed Vriska asking for pot, pills, molly, and acid. She did have some morals after all, she refused to sell meth, heroin, coke, or anything like that. She smiled, she only gave out one free drug per party. People were begging for it. "Sorry kiddies, mama already shared tonight. Pay up or get the fuck out of my face." She growled the last part.

Equius was on the edge of the crowd, now he knew where she was. He'd be back after the crowd died down. He walked back to Nepeta, Kanaya was still there but Rose had gone to the crowd. Equius sat next to Nepeta she was pale and Kanaya said she had thrown up. Equius helped Nepeta into a room back beyond the bar. He knew Feferi had guest rooms set up on the first floor specifically for her parties.

"NYOOOOO!" Nepeta squealed, she didn't want to go away from people, she wanted to hug them all. Equius got her to lay down, he told her that he would send some friends in to keep her company.

Rose was finally back with Kanaya, Equius asked them to back into the room with her since they weren't really interacting with the rest of the people. They had no problem with it and retired to be with Nepeta.


	21. this is why we don't do drugs kids

Tavros sat holding Gamzee's hand, he couldn't believe that he had just given a short yet impressive 'speech' if you could call it. All really did was yell out at a bunch of people and tell them where to get drugs from. He thought that he had heard the name Vriska before, he could have sworn he heard it that night in the forest, but then again he couldn't be sure.

Vriska now had almost three months salary in her hand, she loved Feferi's parties. The crowd around her had died down and the last of her clientèle got what they needed and then left. She sat back in her chair while Dave got her a drink.

Equius was waiting to see when he should go confront her, he knew that she had a really bad temper and didn't want a large scene. On the other hand he wanted to crush her. Just then Nepeta burst out of the back room, Kanaya and Rose were still in the back supposedly fucked up. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Nepeta shrieked.

Equius immediately ran over to her, "Nepeta, you need to calm down."

"NO! THE PIRATE BITCH, SHE DRUGGED ME AND CRIPPLED TAVROS! KANAYA SAID SO!" She was breathing heavily, scanning the room. She spotted her in the corner.

Vriska waited for her drink when the little shy girl began storming at her, Vriska had given her molly earlier in a drink. Damn she looked mad. Fuck she was really mad.

Nepeta began running through people, when she reached Vriska she grabbed her arm. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" She screamed in her face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Vriska tried to pull her arm back, Nepeta was stronger than her. People gathered around and stared at them. Nepeta began dragging her towards the stairs. "SOMEONE GET THIS FUCKING BITCH OFF OF ME!" Vriska yelled, no one helped her, most of them were fucked up on something she had sold them. Nepeta struggled to drag her up the stairs, Vriska was hitting Nepeta's hand.

Tavros heard yelling, his heart stopped, he knew those voices. It was her. Then he saw who was screaming as they came up the stairs, Nepeta was dragging the Vriska girl by her arm, Vriska was trying to pull away while hitting Nepeta's hand as she held her. Gamzee turned his head and his smile quickly faded. "WHAT THEMOTHERFUCK IS GOING ON!" He boomed at the girls.

"THIS FUCKING BITCH, PIRATE WHORE DRUGGED ME, AND CRIPPLED TAVROS!" Nepeta smiled as she said the last bit, she knew Gamzee didn't play around when it came to Tavros.

Vriska looked at Gamzee, then to the kid next to him. "Oh fuck." She barely breathed.

Gamzee stood up, towering over the two girls, "WHAT!?" He turned to Tavros, Tavros slowly at first nodded his head then more violently as he began to cry. Gamzee turned back to Vriska, he didn't even bother asking what happened or why. He stormed over to the two girls, he grabbed Vriska by her jacket and lifted her. Nepeta finally released her arm and ran to Tavros. Vriska tried to hit Gamzee, she managed to scratch his face. He felt the blood drip down his face and ripped her away from the floor. The smile returned to his face, but this time it was anything but happiness. He brought her close to his face and began laughing. Gamzee dragged her over the balcony. "ALL OF YOU, NEVER FUCKING EVER BUY ANY OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHLESS CUNTS PRODUCTS AGAIN." He screeched before lifting her with both arms over his head, and throwing her over the balcony.

Vriska was silent as Gamzee dragged her to the balcony, she knew she was fucked. The only noise that came from her was a crunch as she landed on her arm, shattered shoulder, elbow, humerus, and hand.

Feferi calmly walked up to Gamzee, He turned and looked at her still smiling maniacally. "KARKAT!" She yelled.

Suddenly Karkat was being dragged upstairs by Terezi. The first thing he saw when he reached the top was Gamzee, with blood dripping from his face. He had three long gashes across his face. Karkat immediately ran to him and hugged him, he knew once Gamzee started with violence he usually couldn't stop himself. Gamzee shook violently in his arms as he began to laugh.

Feferi helped Nepeta get Tavros into one of the rooms behind the balcony, he had been silently crying since he saw Vriska. All Tavros could see was the memory of being beaten, not just by Vriska but by his family as well. He had no clue what Gamzee had done.


	22. hospitalized

Karkat had been drinking with Terezi when he was abruptly dragged by her upstairs, he kept asking why and telling her to get the fuck off him. Then he saw Gamzee. He rushed over and hugged him, he had no idea that Gamzee had thrown Vriska over the balcony all he knew was that his best friend was going into a frenzy. Karkat held Gamzee as he laughed harder and harder. It was like Gamzee didn't even know that Karkat was touching him, like he had lost touch with reality. The cops had been called. Vriska was taken to the hospital. The cops broke up the party, lots of people were fined for underage drinking, Meenah was arrested because it was her house and she was twenty-one, Karkat was pried off Gamzee and they took him to a psychiatric hospital.

Tavros fell asleep at Feferi's house. When he woke up he was next to Karkat on the bed. He quickly pushed himself back away from him and Karkat's eyes shot open, they were puffy and red. "Wh-where, wh-what happened?!" Tavros coughed out.

"Fuck you, you don't know." Karkat snapped he buried his head into the pillow and began to sob again.

Tavros stopped himself before he asked another question. 'What the fuck happened last night?' He thought to himself.

Karkat ripped his head from the pillow, "Gamzee threw that insufferable pathetic excuse for a person over the balcony." he stopped before he choked, "Feferi vouched for us, which is why we're fucking here." he sat up and wiped his face, "Vriska got taken to the hospital, then probably jail." He looked at Tavros, "And your boyfriend!" He sneered, "Your fucking boyfriend that your miserable ass couldn't fucking comfort went and got locked up in a hospital for being abso-fucking-lutely insane and almost killing that bitch." He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Whaa-" Tavros got out before his voice was chopped off by a sob. Gamzee, his Gamzee, was locked up. He had no idea what had happened last night after seeing Vriska, Vriska. What did Nepeta say, she's the one who hurt me, and drugged her. Wait, she drugged Nepeta?! Tavros began looking around the room near him for his wheelchair, it wasn't there. He saw Karkat's cellphone, he snatched it up. Through his tears he looked for Kurloz's number or Equius' or anybody really. He texted Kurloz explaining what had happened. Kurloz didn't respond. It was early in the morning anyway. Tavros threw the phone and sobbed harder. Tears were streaming down his face and onto the blanket when he heard a pounding downstairs. He froze, he heard the door get kicked open, the door slammed against the wall. There was footsteps quickly up the stairs, Tavros saw a flash of messy hair and metal run past him. "K-K-KURLOZ!" He cried out through the sobs, Tavros saw his head whip around the corner. Kurloz had on the same make-up as his brother, but it was like a skeleton. He saw Kurloz's face fall in pity. Tavros wiped his face as Kurloz came to him, he sat on the bed and became frustrated. Tavros didn't know signs. Kurloz held up one finger for 'One moment' and he ran from the room. He quickly returned with Tavros' wheelchair. Tavros heaved himself from the bed and onto the chair. He and Kurloz made their way to the stairs before he looked up at Kurloz, he went to speak but Kurloz put his hand up. He lifted Tavros from his chair and placed him on the step, then he picked up, folded the wheelchair and walked to the bottom. He looked up at Tavros, unfolded the chair and patted the seat. Tavros didn't move. He scowled and motioned with his hand for Tavros to come down. Tavros sat there confused, how in the hell was he supposed to get down there? He remembered back to when he was a kid and used to go down the steps one at a time on his butt, but he used to bend his knees to help. He looked down at his legs and sighed. Tavros shifted his weight onto his hands and slid down one step, using his stomach muscles to keep his legs slightly raised. It took him almost ten minutes to do it but he reached the bottom where Kurloz lifted him and placed him in his chair. Kurloz smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He wanted Tavros to do things on his own the best he could.

They drove to the hospital, Gamzee was in solitary lock up. "I'm Doctor English, Gamzee seems to have had a psychotic break. He's been placed in lock up for his own safety and the safety of others, if you would like you can see him. He won't be able to see you though." The doctor showed them to a room that had several monitors in it. Tavros choked when he saw him, his face had three deep gashes in it, and he was restrained to a bed by his arms, legs, and chest. Kurloz looked away from the monitor, he had no wish to see his younger brother restrained like this again. 'Maybe now that motherfucker will all up and sober the fuck up.' He thought to himself. "Now we have evidence that Gamzee injured a girl while at a party with you Mr. Nitram." His eyebrows went up as he said Tavros' last name. "Nitram, hmm really?" Tavros looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Just sounded familiar, sorry." he chuckled a bit, "Now then, this girl, Vriska Serket. Would you happen to know her?" Tavros froze and clamped his eyes shut. He nodded quickly and breathed out shakily. Dr. English knelt next to Tavros, "Tavros, you seem to know her in a less than favourable manner. Care to tell me how you know her?"

Tavros' eyes sprung open and he looked at the doctor, he could feel tears reaching his eyes. He stopped for a moment and looked down at his legs. "I-I-I, I was br-brought here a f-f-few, uh days ago. Sh-She was, uh why." He gulped and looked back to Gamzee on the screen. "G-G-Gamzee, uh is, is he g-g-gonna be ok?" He turned back to the doctor.

"Well," He said as he stood up, "When Mr. Makara demonstrates that he is calm and able to coherently speak then we can discuss releasing him, but he will still need to go to court because of what he did to that girl."

Tavros put his head in his hands. He knew Gamzee would be locked away for a while. "C-C-Can I-I, uh, could I talk to Nurse L-Lalonde?" Tavros looked up to Dr. English.

"Oh, yes now I remember your chart. You're the boy who came in with shattered knees. I'll take you to see her, she should be on break." He checked his watch and smiled at Tavros. Tavros looked up at Kurloz, Kurloz smiled and walked out with them.

"Hello Mr. Nitram." She smiled at him. He cringed slightly, he'd rather not hear his last name, it reminded him of what he tried to leave behind. "You'll be happy to know that the order on the parts for your knees arrived. You'll be receiving a total knee replacement." She looked down at her charts, "Now the last time you were here Mr. Makara signed for you seeing as it was an emergency, but this time because it's surgery we need to talk to a parent or guardian."

Tavros snapped his head up and looked from Nurse Lalonde to Kurloz, "W-Well I, uh I've been st-staying with K-Kurloz and, uh Gamzee. S-So do they, uh count?" He was hoping.

"Unfortunately no Tavros," She sighed "I've read your charts, I know your past, coming in beaten often. We won't let them harm you but we do need to talk to him." She flipped through the chart. "I have a number for us to reach him as well as an address. I'll call him tomorrow, tonight go home and relax." She sent them out, and they went back to Kurloz's home. Tavros slept on the couch, well he didn't really sleep at all.


	23. i really wanted meulin to be evilish

Tavros woke to Kurloz gently shaking him. He had managed a few hours of sleep. Kurloz stretched and made coffee, he handed Tavros a cup. They drank in silence, then got into the car. When they reached the hospital Kurloz had to physically drag Tavros out of his car. As they pulled in Tavros saw his father's car. He froze completely.

Silently Tavros was screaming, he did not want to go into the hospital at all but it was necessary. Nurse Lalonde and Dr. English were waiting for him at the entrance. "Tavros, you are going to need to calm down before you go to see your father." Dr. English spoke to him softly. "There will be tension, but if we can ease as much as we can the better it will be."

Kurloz looked down at Tavros, he wondered why he was so scared. Surely his father couldn't be worse than his own. Kurloz believed that most, if not all, fathers were extremely stern and abusive with their children to make them stronger. He figured a poorer family was probably more lenient though.

Nurse Lalonde took Tavros from Kurloz and began to push him. Kurloz followed close behind, curious about Tavros' family. He knew that the Nitram family was aggressive by nature and wanted to make sure the boy his little brother loved would be alright.

Rufioh Nitram and his father had been dragged into their old neighbourhood's hospital to deal with his little brother. He figured that they were done with Tavros and that place, but the runt was still alive. His father and he heard walking in the hall, followed by Tavros being pushed into the room in a wheelchair. Then a nurse and a very tall man wearing costume make-up that was painted like a skull with his lips shut by piercings. Rufioh smirked, his little brother wouldn't even look at him.

Tavros felt the dread fill up to his eyes and try to spill out as he was wheeled into the room with his family. He refused to look at them, Tavros looked down at his feet and said nothing.

Nurse Lalonde and Kurloz helped Tavros up on the table. Kurloz took the wheelchair and placed in the corner, he slumped into it, his arms hanging lazily off of the short arm rests and legs spread apart. He tried to play the part of 'bad-boy' like his kid brother, hoping that Tavros' family wouldn't do anything if he did. Nurse Lalonde left the room.

Rufioh sneered, "I've beat you before, but never like this. Still can't stick up for yourself can you runt?" He chuckled as he said it. He knew Kurloz from school, kid couldn't talk or do anything really so he wasn't afraid. Tavros' father laughed at his oldest sons quip.

"Well, let's see, you ran away because you couldn't handle a little competition at home, then we left because of the stigma you gave my family, and now you went and got yourself crippled like a worthless child." His father growled at him.

Tavros kept looking at his feet, tears welled up, he refused to cry in front of them. "W-W-Well-" Was all he got out

"Little boy's still got a st-st-st-stutter?" Rufioh jeered.

Kurloz couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was sitting in the room and they still didn't care. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk. Furiously he wrote something down and handed it to Rufioh.

Rufioh laughed "Fucking mute, still can't talk." Before snatching the paper and reading it 'Seems you can't beat a motherfucker all up and better than a girl can, your bro was all fucking crippled by a psychotic cunt with a bat.' He looked up at Kurloz angrily before turning to his little brother. He jumped up and grabbed Tavros' chin, making him look at him. "You got beat by a GIRL?!" He threw Tavros' face and began laughing.

Tears silently fell from Tavros, Kurloz noticed the drops hitting the floor and turned to Rufioh. He stood up and looked over him. Kurloz was six foot five while Rufioh was only five foot eleven. Kurloz grabbed Rufioh by his throat and lifted him from the ground, he slammed Rufioh against the wall. Rufioh began laughing again. Kurloz pulled his fist back, but suddenly there was a hand holding his wrist firmly. Dr. English pulled Kurloz off Rufioh. "Mr. Makara, you need to calm yourself before you end up with your brother." He said sternly "Can you sit down or must I make you go into the hall?" Kurloz flopped back into Tavros' wheelchair, but he kept his eyes firmly planted on Rufioh. "Mr. Nitram, we know your history has been anything but clean, but now your son needs surgery and we need your permission to give it to him."

Tavros' father snorted, "I don't even want him in my family, he's already weak and now you want my permission to 'help' him? No, you'll only show him that people will do everything else for him." He smirked at the doctor.

"We anticipated this." Dr. English smiled at Tavros and Kurloz. "Nurse Lalonde!" She came scurrying into the room with a packet of paper. "Simply sign these and Tavros will never be your problem again."

Rufioh looked to his father, his eyebrows raised as he reached for the packet. He thumbed through it and handed it to his father. "Give me a pen." He snarled. Kurloz threw the pen he had at him, quickly all the papers were signed. "Good fucking riddance runt." With that Rufioh and his father left. Kurloz smiled at Tavros and the Doctor before leaving.

"Tavros, you can now choose your guardian. We usually do not do this, but your case is special. We had these papers drawn up by our HR Ms. Crocker. You will have a few weeks to choose. Your surgery however can be today if you'd like. Several of the papers your father signed were for you to be able to have surgery as soon as possible."

Tavros looked up at the Doctor, "I-I, uh I'll d-d-do it t-today." He looked down again, "D-Do you, uh think I-I'll be healed w-when Gamzee is released?"

Dr. English smiled, "Gamzee is going through withdrawal at this time from a variety of things. Within two days he should be sober, right now we have him in an anesthesia-assisted detox, which means we have him in sort of a coma while he detoxes so that he doesn't feel it. I'd give you around seven weeks until you're healed enough to walk well. Gamzee however, we've had him here twice before. Both times it took him a month before he could leave, but he had to come to appointments everyday to see a therapist and psychologist." He looked over his charts and smiled at Tavros, "Give us about two hours and you should be able to be prepped for surgery." He stood and left. Tavros laid on the table, trying to imagine how Gamzee and he would be after this. They'd both be different.

Kurloz quickly left the hospital, he spotted Rufioh's sickeningly red hair getting into a car. He slipped into his car and followed them. It took a half an hour before the Nitram's pulled into a house and went inside. He texted Meulin, 'Babe, I'm gonna go fuck a motherfucker up. Might all up and need some help. Turns out the fuckers live in your neighborhood, wanna help? :)' he sat in his car a moment then texted her the address. A few moments later he spotted her, a large green hoodie, short black skirt, a book-bag on her back, and her hips swaying dangerously. Kurloz's lips split into a devilish smile, he fucking loved it when Meulin helped him wreak havoc.

Meulin slipped into Kurloz's car smoothly and opened her bag, there were his clubs he had confiscated from Gamzee after he got into a school fight. He grabbed a green one, she grabbed a purple one. They left his car. Meulin walked up to the front door, and Gamzee to the back. Meulin knocked on the door, "Mr. Nitram." She purred, "Could I come in? Pretty please? It's really cold and I need to call my sister, my phone died." She smiled as sweetly as she could, she hated talking but it was the only way almost anyone understood her. He snorted at the deaf girl, she sounded slow, and gestured for her to come in. She had the club behind her, once entering the house and shutting the door she slammed it against his head, blood flew from the wound and he collapsed, knocked out.

Kurloz heard his girlfriend enter and someone collapse, he assumed the father. He looked like he hadn't been in a fight for many years. He kicked the back door open and stormed into the house. He didn't see Rufioh but he knew he was in the house somewhere. Kurloz walked to Meulin and signed to her 'Theres another motherfucker, got red streaks in his hair, all up and cocky and shit.'

'Ok' She signed back, 'Where do you think he is?'

'I don't know, can you all up and get his fucking ass on this motherfucking floor beautiful?' He smiled at her as he signed it.

'Yes I can.' She replied with a grin. She lifted her club and began to hit everything she figured would make noise.

"DAD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They both heard before Rufioh came stomping down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Meulin and Kurloz. They both smiled at him. His eye caught his father, he was slumped on the ground, bleeding from his head. Rufioh stepped up a step then ran up the stairs. Meulin and Kurloz ran up the steps after him. He was in a room trying to climb out the window. Meulin rushed forward before Kurloz stopped her. He kissed her then walked to Rufioh, who was now facing them with his back to the open window. Kurloz smiled at him and kicked him in his chest. Rufioh flew back and out the window. He landed on the ground, his arm and leg were twisted gruesomely. Kurloz and Meulin held hands as they walked out. Kurloz stopped only to see if he was alive, he was, he was just knocked out. 'Like father like motherfucking spawn' he thought. Meulin and he got into his car, they cleaned the clubs and Meulin left to take them back where she has them hidden and to go help her mother. Kurloz pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it 'Stay the motherfuck away from us, and Tavros. Don't even think about all up and calling the police. We have proof you both are motherfucking twisted ass child abusers. Fuck you very fucking much.' He pulled a pin from his glove-box, he had tons for when he went to parties. He walked over to Rufioh and pinned the note to his chest with a little purple smiley pin.

Kurloz returned to the hospital and met up with Tavros right before his surgery. He wrote on a paper 'Good motherfuckin luck Tavbro!" Tavros read it and had to keep from crying, Kurloz and Gamzee were a lot alike.


	24. super longg

When Tavros woke up he couldn't think straight, there were too many drugs in his system. Nurse Lalonde was next to him immediately, "Hello Tavros." She smiled at him, she held out a glass of water for him. Tavros sipped the water and pushed himself into a sitting position. "In about a half an hour we're going to start your PT ok? PT is physical therapy by the way." She walked away. He just had his knee's replaced, and they wanted him to start moving them? Kurloz popped his head in the room and smiled, Tavros was awake. He walked over to Tavros and sat next to him.

Kurloz had gone home to get his white-board while Tavros was in surgery. He wrote on it now 'Hey motherfucker, how are you all up and feeling?' Tavros could only hold up his thumb. Kurloz laughed a raspy laugh and wiped the board. 'All fucked up and shit?' He showed Tavros.

Tavros brought his first finger and thumb close together on one hand "Juss a lil bit." He slurred out. A hand flew over his mouth, did he really just slur?

Kurloz smirked and wrote more 'You know you're all up and gonna be here for three motherfucking days right?'

Tavros' mouth fell open, he'd be here for three days? Gamzee would be waking up probably tomorrow night. Tavros smiled slowly. He'd be here for Gamzee waking up. "I kneww, Gamzz wakess up termorow niight." He worked to get the words out.

'I all up and know that Tavbro, but did you want a motherfucker to visit n all bring friends?' Kurloz showed him what he wrote.

"Yes! Tha'd be awesomme!" He was getting better with the slur. It was like waking up really, really slowly while you're conscious.

'Need some motherfucking food bro?' Kurloz looked at Tavros, he hadn't eaten since the other day.

"Yesss pleasse." Damn those S's. Tavros smiled at Kurloz.

Kurloz left and returned with sandwiches from the café. Tavros had never seen Kurloz eat. When he saw Kurloz with food he was usually taking it to his room. He watched curiously as Kurloz unscrewed the four lip piercings he had, they were made to look like a stitch pattern over his lips, he was surprised that Kurloz could even smile with them in. Once he had them all off he stretched his mouth a bit.

Kurloz looked up at Tavros, he knew why Tavros was staring at him but it was still motherfucking rude. He picked up his board 'It's all up and rude to stare motherfucker.' He wrote and thrusted at Tavros.

Tavros looked from the board to Kurloz, "I-I'm sorry Kurloz! I-I-I was j-just curious!" and the stutter returns with a vengeance.

Kurloz flashed Tavros a thumbs up and ate his sandwich. They sat in silence and ate. Nurse Lalonde came in a few minutes after they finished eating followed by what looked like a bigger version of Equius. "Hello Tavros, I am the person who commissioned the parts for your knees." He explained "Now I personally oversee and conduct all Physical Therapy that pertains to my products, so you and I are going to get to know each other." Kurloz stood up and walked off to the bathroom so he could rinse his mouth and replace his piercings. "My name is Horuss. You will be seeing a lot of myself as well as my younger brother Equius as he is going to take over my business one day." Tavros nodded to what he was saying, he knew Equius so at least he's get to see him.

Day one:

Tavros spent the day with Horuss walking short steps with the help of a walker, Kurloz came back into his room only after Horuss had left. He handed Tavros some money for food and left his white-board with a message saying he'd see him tomorrow.

Day two:

Tavros woke up in pain and was given painkillers almost immediately, Horuss showed up with Equius, unfortunately since there was PT to do there wasn't much conversation. Tavros walked with the help of a walker, then with only the help of Equius and Horuss. His main accomplishment was that he managed to walk up a few steps.

Kurloz came to the hospital in the afternoon, he walked into Tavros' room followed by Nepeta, Feferi, Terezi, and Eridan.

"TAV!" Nepeta squealed, she and Feferi ran to Tavros' side and hugged him. "You know they only wanted Kurloz in here and not us?!" she sounded offended.

"Yea, they said cuz we're under twenty-one and you technically don't have a guardian that we weren't allowed, but I made them see otherwise." Terezi smiled. She walked to the foot of Tavros' bed and rested her cane on it. She rarely used it when she was with her friends, but it sure did give her some privileges.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tav." Eridan sulked over to a chair and sat down.

Tavros talked with his friends for a few hours before Nurse Lalonde and Dr. English made them leave. They were about to wake up Gamzee. Kurloz and Tavros followed the two adults to the psychiatric ward. A girl is in the room with Gamzee watching his vitals. Unlike the doctors and nurses wearing scrubs she wore a tight red dress, her hair pulled up and kept in place with what appeared to be chopsticks. They all walked into the room, Tavros and Kurloz on either side next him. Tavros insisted on standing, but he still had his wheelchair with him if he couldn't stay standing.

Gamzee's eyes opened slowly, his usually bright violet eyes were dull. Tavros grabbed Gamzee's hand. Gamzee slowly looked to Tavros, did he look taller? "Tavvroo," Gamzee smiled sleepily "wassuup?" He looked from Tavros to Kurloz "Broooooooo" He slurred out, then saw the doctors. Gamzee's eyes narrowed "Wha the mutherfeck ish goinn on?" He kept shaking his head trying to wake up. He tried to move his arms and found he was restrained. "WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK?!" Gamzee started yelling, he was looking from person to person. "SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWER ME!" He shouted.

Tavros stood next to Gamzee, he pulled his hand away as Gamzee began to thrash around on the bed. Kurloz looked down at his brother. He knew Gamzee would tire out after a few moments, this was the second time that they had put Gamzee under like this. Kurloz simply sat in a chair and waited. Tavros looked down at Gamzee, he drew in a breath and snatched Gamzee's hand in his. "G-Gamzee. STOP." He commanded. Gamzee turned his head slowly and glared at Tavros, then his gaze softened "Tavbabe, you're all up and standing! You're MOTHER FUCKING STANDING!" He gripped Tavros' hand back and smiled. Soon the smile was gone, "Tavbro get me the fuck all up and out of here." He looked over at the doctors and nurse, then back to Tavros, "Why?" He asked in a soft voice.

"G-Gamzee, you, uh y-you almost killed s-someone!" Tavros exclaimed, he pulled his wheelchair forward and sat down, "Y-You threw Vr-Vriska, uh over a balcony." He stroked Gamzee's hand with his thumb.

Gamzee blinked and looked up at the ceiling, "I did motherfucking what?" He tried to remember. All he could remember was seeing Nepeta dragging Vriska up the stairs, then waking up here.

"Tavros, we need to speak with Gamzee, you'll see him tomorrow after PT" Dr. English spoke softly. Tavros looked up at Dr. English and gripped Gamzee's hand tighter before reluctantly releasing it.

Tavros let himself be pushed out by Nurse Lalonde. Once he was in the hallway he broke down, Gamzee, his Gamzee, was restrained and confused. He wasn't allowed to stay and console him.

Day three:

Tavros woke up again in pain. Nurse Lalonde came in and handed him two pills, "Sorry Tavros, no more hard painkillers. Time to wean off" Tavros scowled and took the pills. That day he walked all the way down the hallway with a walker, then managed to walk a quarter way of the hall with almost no help. Again his crowning achievement was walking up stairs, this time he made it all the way to the top though.

Kurloz came over in the afternoon with Nepeta and Meulin.

"Tav, how are you?" Nepeta sat on the bed next to him while Kurloz and Meulin signed away at each other.

"I, uh, I-I'm doing really well Nepeta." He smiled at her, "I-I walked up stairs today." He smiled at himself for that.

"Your stutter is starting to get better too!" She grinned at him and hugged him.

"I think the, uh P-PT has g-given me some confidence." He hugged her back and relaxed a bit, he was proud of himself.

Dr. English came in "Tavros, would you like to visit Gamzee? He's no longer restrained, now he is on a unit with the other patients. I think seeing you do so well helped him a lot."

"W-What about Nepeta? C-Can she, uh come too?" Tavros looked from the doctor to Nepeta.

He smiled, "No, I'm afraid not. Gamzee is only allowed two visitors per day and his sheet only lists you and Kurloz." He turned to Nepeta "I'm sorry, give it a few days."

Nepeta nodded understandingly. "Tav, I'm gonna head back to Equius', text me when you want me to come back or if you want me to bring anyone else!"

"Y-You have a phone?!" Tavros exclaimed.

"Yea!" She smiled "Equius gave it to me so that I could talk to my new friends." She jotted her number down and handed it to Kurloz so he could put it in his phone. "Just ask Kurloz, he should let you use his phone!" She smiled at Tavros, then Kurloz. Kurloz half smiled back. Meulin and Nepeta left.

Tavros grabbed his walker and headed out the door, Kurloz was in his wheelchair pushing himself behind him. They reached the elevators when Nurse Lalonde showed up, "He's on a different floor now, I'll take you!" She said and led them to the unit they had placed Gamzee in.

Tavros shuffled as fast as he could up to the units door and peered in, Kurloz rolled up next him quickly and smiled before pressing a button. A voice came from the box "How may I help you?"

Tavros looked at the box before speaking "I-I, uh, w-we're here to see G-Gamzee"

"Who is 'We', I need to make sure you're on the list" The voice asked.

"T-Tavros Nitram and uh, K-Kurloz Makara." He stared at the box, then he heard a buzz. Kurloz grabbed the door handle and opened it pushing himself in to keep it open. Tavros shuffled into the small room quickly and they shut the door.

There was a nurse in a red sweater behind glass, "I need to see some ID please." He asked politely. Kurloz fished his ID out and handed it to him. "Ok Mr. Makara. What about you sir?" He looked to Tavros.

"I, uh, I-I don't have one." he became worried that he wouldn't be allowed to see Gamzee.

"Ok, then you both have to go in together seeing as Mr. Makara is over eighteen." He looked down at some papers then back up at the two in front of him. "You both have to remove your piercings, no talking about anything violent, do not mention anything that could be misconstrued in a harmful way, do not talk about other patients with the younger Makara, leave your walker and wheelchair if possible, leave everything in your pockets in the locker behind you, and only speak with the patient you are here to visit." He went down a list of rules and handed Kurloz a key to the locker behind them. Kurloz got out of the wheelchair and folded it up. Tavros reached up to his face, he had forgotten about the piercings he was wearing. Kurloz and he removed their piercings and placed them in a baggie the nurse gave them. Tavros had no pockets due to being in scrubs, but Kurloz removed his keys, wallet, a knife, some change, and finally a small black drawstring bag. After being given the OK by the nurse they were buzzed through a second door. Tavros left his walker and leaned on Kurloz a bit to walk. The nurse in red stepped out from behind the counter. "I'm Nurse Vantas, I'll show you where Gamzee's room is." He led the two down a hall and into a plain white room, they heard water running. "Gamzee is showering right now, you are welcome to wait in his room for him."

"Th-Thank you." Tavros thanked the nurse and sat on Gamzee's bed. Kurloz sat in the windowsill. The room was white, Gamzee had a bed, a dresser, a chair, a cork-board, and his own bathroom. A few minutes later they heard the water stop.

Gamzee flung his bathroom door open and strode out wrapped in a towel, he pushed the hair in his face over his head. "TAVBABE! MOTHERFUCKING BRO!" He shouted.

"GAMZEE KEEP IT DOWN!" They heard the nurse shout.

Gamzee laughed and flopped onto his bed. "Tavbabe! I motherfucking all up and missed you!" He wrapped his arms around Tavros and squeezed.

"I-I missed you too Gamzee." Tavros smiled and hugged him back, he didn't care that he was getting wet from Gamzee's hair.

Gamzee grabbed Tavros' face and pulled him into a kiss. "Tavbro, I all up and fucking love you." A grin split across his face, he turned to his brother "Kurloz! HA! They made you take out your metal." He jumped over the bed and wrapped his brother in a hug "Thank you so fucking much for all up and bringing my miraculous boyfriend!" Kurloz smiled and nodded.

"Gamzee, I love you too." Tavros smiled at him as he hugged his brother.

Gamzee looked Tavros up and down, "Why are you all wearing scrubs and shit?" He stared at him confused. Tavros smiled and stood up, a little shakily but he stood up all on his own. Gamzee's eyes bugged out "Motherfucking hell yea!" He exclaimed. Gamzee rushed over to Tavros and lifted him in a hug. "Can you all up and walk an' shit?"

"I-I can walk a little bit." Tavros smiled as Gamzee put him on his bed.

Gamzee sat next to him, "Tavbabe, your motherfucking stutter and shit, it's like nonexistent!" He grinned widely.

Tavros chuckled, "Heh, yea." He looked up at Gamzee. His eyes were a bright purple again, Tavros could see more color in his eyes than usual. He was sober, he was sober and happy. Tavros felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Woah, not miraculous, why are you all up and gonna cry?!" He pulled Tavros onto his lap and stared into his eyes, he hated to see those golden eyes fill with tears.

"I-I'm just so happy you're ok!" He choked out and hugged Gamzee tightly. He breathed deeply trying to stop from crying. He almost immediately calmed down, he had inhaled Gamzee's scent and it made him happy. It was much better than the smell of the hospital.

Gamzee got dressed, then Tavros, Gamzee, and Kurloz sat together for almost an hour talking about stuff they would do when both of them were better. Then an alarm went off.

"Motherfucking shit." Gamzee sighed. "This is the second time today."

W-What's, uh, going on?" Tavros looked to Gamzee confused.

"One of these fuckers in here is going bitchtits bananas." He lounged back on his bed. "Gotta stay in our motherfucking rooms and shit."

Nurse Vantas ran to Gamzee's room, "Uh, Mr. Makara, Mr. Nitram, you two need to go, NOW." He gestured for them to hurry.

"Woah there Kankri, my motherfucker here can't all up and walk too fast and shit." He grabbed Tavros' hand.

Kurloz stood up and walked to the door. He signed to Gamzee 'Pick the motherfucker up, we have to go and shit. You heard Vantas' ass.'

Gamzee smiled, he stood in front of Tavros and crouched down. "All aboard motherfucking choo-choo."

"Gamzee, you know that's not allowed!" Nurse Vantas scolded him.

"How the fuck else is this miraculous motherfucking getting out quick?" He smirked at Kankri as he rolled his eyes. Tavros climbed on Gamzee's back slowly. Gamzee stood up easily and walked from the room.

Down the hall there was a very pale boy screaming and hitting people, he was hitting them with a prosthetic leg. He was screaming about how he was going to kill his other half and paint with her blood. The boy looked down the hall at Gamzee and Tavros. He grinned showing a tooth capped with gold, replaced his leg, and charged at them. Kurloz grabbed Tavros off of Gamzee's back and pulled him through the door as Kankri buzzed them through. Gamzee stood his ground as the boy charged. He leaned forward and once the boy reached him Gamzee flipped him over his shoulder. "STAY THE FUCK DOWN CALIBORN!" He placed his foot on Caliborn's chest. The younger boy squirmed beneath him shouting out a string of obscenities.

Nurse Vantas ran over and administered a shot to the boy. Caliborn's eyes slowly closed and he calmed down. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly as his eyes opened up slowly. "I'm going to go back to my room now." He pushed Gamzee's foot from him and stood up woozily. He stumbled back to the room at the end of the hall and collapsed on his bed.

Tavros sat in the tiny room shaking. He was just almost attacked. Nurse Vantas popped back up at the window and slid a key to Kurloz. They both quickly gathered their items, Tavros decided to stay in his chair and they left. When they got back to Tavros' room Nurse Lalonde was waiting for them. "I'm sorry, I heard about what happened on the unit." She helped Tavros onto his bed. "Well tonight you will be going home!" She smiled cheerfully.

Tavros looked down, "C-Can I still, uh, visit Gamzee?"

"Of course!" She gushed. "Now, We need you to choose your guardian so that you may be released under their care." She looked to Kurloz expectantly.

Tavros looked to Kurloz as well. Kurloz sighed and reached his hand out for the papers. "Now I'm in charge of two motherfuckers' he thought to himself. He scanned over Tavros' chart. 'Damn, this little fucker is only motherfucking sixteen, at least Gamzee is all up and eighteen and shit.' He sighed inwardly, 'Fuck, motherfucking fuck.' He signed all the necessary paperwork and Tavros was discharged under his care.

Kurloz drove them home. When they got home Tavros was shocked to see that one of the couches was pulled out into a bed, it had a single table next to it, and a small lamp. He looked up at Kurloz. "Th-Thank you Kurloz." He smiled at him.

Kurloz shook his head no, he whipped out his white-board, 'All up and thank motherfuckin little kittysis.' He wrote in large purple marker.

Tavros looked over at the bed and slowly walked to it with the walker. He slept pretty well that night since he wasn't in the hospital anymore.

Day four:

Tavros woke up and immediately grabbed the bottle with his pain medicine. He took two and sat there for a few minutes while it kicked in. Kurloz appeared from the kitchen and placed a bowl of cereal on his table. Tavros ate, then there was a knocking at the door. Kurloz smiled at Tavros and ran to his room. Tavros heard the door slam, he knew he was on his own now. He shifted out of bed and answered the door. Horuss stood at his door with the woman he had seen in Gamzee's room when Gamzee woke up. "This is Ms. Medigo. She will be your home physical therapist. I would do it but the Zahhak's and the Makara's do not get along well anymore as I'm sure you know."

The woman in red walked into the house and Horuss left. "Hello. I am Ms. Medigo, you may call me Damara." She had a very thick Japanese accent, she smiled at Tavros. "Can you please pull the pants up so I may see?" She helped Tavros back to his bed, Tavros could swear she felt him up as she helped him.

Tavros sat down and rolled up his pants, he reminded himself mentally to get Kurloz to give him some real clothes and not just these scrubs. "I'm Tavros Nitram, n-nice to meet you D-Damara." He sat as the woman examined his knees.

"Ok, Mr. Nitram. Can you walk distance with no help device?" she looked up at him before standing.

"Uh, y-yea." he stood up and walked to the door then back to the bed.

"Very good. Steps?" She gestured to the stairs.

"I-I think so." he stood up and walked to the stairs. Tavros looked up the stairs and readied himself. Slowly he started up the steps.

Damara walked behind Tavros up the steps "Good, good." She watched his knees movement, her eyes trailed up his legs.

Tavros could feel her watching him, his face flushed. After a few minutes he reached the top. Damara stood in his way. "Uh, a-am I, uh, g-going back down?"

Damara smiled "Tavros, you wear scrubs you wore yesterday. Time to change." She tilted her head and grinned closing her eyes.

"Uh, o-ok." He felt his face burn red. He made his way to Gamzee's room and sat on his bed so that he could catch his breath. He saw Damara appear in the doorway. "D-Damara, I-I can, uh, change on m-my own."

"Need to make sure you not fall and can bend knee." She smiled sweetly.

Tavros sighed. He looked around Gamzee's room. It was wrecked. He slowly got up and walked over to Gamzee's closet. He pulled out a pair of Gamzee's pajama pants and one of his shirts, they smelled like him and it was comforting. Tavros remembered Damara in the doorway and blushed, then he got an idea. He 'accidentally' stepped on a horn, he heard Kurloz's door open. Kurloz walked to Gamzee's door and looked at Damara. He tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to come with him. She didn't need to watch an underage kid dress. He knew her from school, she was just a pervert. Tavros sighed and quickly changed into the clothes he chose. He had to roll up the top of Gamzee's pants a lot so that they weren't dragging over his feet. He stood in front of the floor length mirror, Gamzee's clothes swamped him. The shirt he chose almost reached his knees, it hung off of his shoulders, the pants he chose still dragged on the ground after rolling them up, and it all made him seem so much smaller than what he really was. Damara was back in the door a few moments later. She was scowling. Tavros smiled and shuffled past her. It took him a few minutes to get down the steps, it was harder going down since he needed to bend his knees.

Kurloz has decided he is going to supervise Tavros' PT sessions , he'd be damned if his little brothers boyfriend was perved on by some woman. After Damara left Kurloz took Tavros up to visit Gamzee. Kankri buzzed the two in and they made their way to Gamzee's room. Tavros walked into the room. Kurloz stayed to discuss his younger brother with the nurse.

Gamzee was painting, "Hey Tavbro." he turned and smiled at Tavros.

Tavros looked around and saw that there were paintings everywhere. They were all over his cork-board then they were taped to the walls. Many of them were of he and Tavros but some of them were very violent. "Wh-What? When did you, uh, when did you h-have the time?" He stared in awe.

"Well, Kanbro told me to all up and get these fuckers out of my head, these mirthless and mirthful feels." He smiled at Tavros. "I've all up and known that motherfucker for a long time cuz of grumpy bro and shit. I trust him and all." Gamzee finished up the painting he was working on, it was a splash of colors surrounding 'MIRACLES'. He pulled a drawer open and took out a picture. It was of Tavros and Gamzee, the both were chibi styled and Gamzee was hugging Tavros. There were many on the walls of their times together so far, the first hospital trip, sleeping together, going to the beach, their first kiss, Tavros meeting new people with Gamzee, the second party, and then finally the other day when Gamzee opened his eyes out of the medical coma and saw Tavros. Tavros was always depicted brighter than everyone else in the pictures.

Tavros hobbled over to Gamzee and hugged him tightly. "I love you Gamzee." He whispered in his ear.

Gamzee turned his body so he was backwards in the chair facing Tavros, his long legs were over the sides of the chair. "Tavbro, whats all up in your head?" He looked at his boyfriend concerned.

"I-I got a new physical therapist... She uh, she's creepy." He looked down and breathed deeply. "G-Gamzee, I miss you. Wh-When are you coming home?" He looked up at him.

Gamzee smiled and grabbed Tavros' hand "Tavbabe, I don't know but the fuckers here all up and said I'm making real good progress n I'll be out hell of a lot sooner than all those other times."

Tavros became confused, "How, uh, H-How many times have you been here before?"

Gamzee's smile disappeared, "Well, total? I been here all up and now five times. Twice for motherfucking drugs, n three for just bein mental and shit." He smirked, "It's not so bad though, but this is the last motherfucking time. I'm all up and done with this motherfucking shit." He smiled at Tavros and kissed his hand.

Kurloz walked into the room and signed to Gamzee 'Bro, miracles motherfucker, miracles. Your all up and getting the motherfuck out of here tomorrow." He smiled at Tavros and Gamzee.

Gamzee turned to Tavros, "Guess what?"

Tavros looked from Kurloz to Gamzee confused, he really needed to learn signs, "What?" He asked.

"I all up and get the fuck outta this hellhole tomorrow." A grin split across his face lazily.

Tavros' eyes lit up, he leaned down and grabbed Gamzee's face. He kissed him slowly at first, he slipped his tongue into Gamzee's mouth, and kissed him deeply. Gamzee stood up and cupped Tavros' face in his hands, he tilted his head up and pressed his body into Tavros' through the chair. They pulled away and Gamzee had an animalistic look in his eyes. "I-I'll see you tomorrow Gamzee." Tavros smiled.

Kurloz and Tavros drove home. Tavros had a smile on his face the whole time. By the time they got home Tavros was giggling every few minutes. That night he slept in Gamzee's bed, he cuddled with every pillow that smelled of Gamzee, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Day five:

Tavros' eyes sprung open at the sound of a horn very close to him. He flipped over in the bed to face the door. Kurloz stood there smiling, he waved to Tavros and motioned for him to follow. Tavros stretched and got up, he was wearing Gamzee's shirt and boxers. He slowly went down the stairs, the clock read eleven am. He was confused, usually his PT started around nine am. Kurloz handed him a cane, it was purple and gold. "Thanks Kurloz." He smiled at his new guardian and followed him to the kitchen. Gamzee was sitting at the table, he had his face-paint and piercings on. Tavros was about to scream when Gamzee rushed him, He lifted Tavros in a hug and pressed his lips against his. Tavros wrapped his legs around Gamzee's waist, it hurt a bit but he didn't care. His arms were around Gamzee's neck as they kissed deeply.

Gamzee turned his head and looked to his brother, "Thanks for my miracle bro, I'll all up and take my breakfast to go and shit." He turned back to Tavros and smiled devilishly. Gamzee carried Tavros, kissing him gently then deeply to the steps. He took him up the stairs then to his room and fell onto the bed with him. He held himself just barely above Tavros' body and forced his tongue in his mouth kissing him fiercely. Tavros gasped and pressed his mouth against Gamzee's harder. Gamzee bit into Tavros' lip, he trailed kisses down to Tavros' neck before biting him. Tavros squirmed below him and moaned lightly. Gamzee pushed himself up so he was standing, he turned around, kicked the door shut, and locked it.

Tavros looked at him with a small smile, his face was red. "G-Gamzee..." He started before Gamzee pressed a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. A grin split across his face. Gamzee pulled his shirt off slowly, he grabbed it by the neck and slid it up his body, Tavros watched as each of Gamzee's abs became visible, he trailed Gamzee's body with his eyes following the fabric as it smoothly went up his pale skin. Tavros bit his lip as Gamzee threw the shirt across the room. Gamzee's pants barely clung to his narrow hips, Tavros could see the black trail that led down his 'V' shape, Gamzee rarely wore boxers.

Gamzee strode over to Tavros. Tavros sat up and Gamzee ripped his shirt from Tavros' body."Well now motherfucker, my turn to see your body." He smirked and ran his hand up Tavros' skin giving him goosebumps. Tavros had some muscle from living in the woods for a year. Gamzee traced Tavros' stomach muscles up to his collar bone and bit again. He pushed Tavros back on to the bed and climbed on top of him. "Hello my little miracle." He purred in Tavros' ear. He pressed his forehead to Tavros' and slid a hand silkily down into Tavros' boxers. He stroked the around his member before grasping it firmly, he pressed his body against Tavros as he did so. Tavros rolled his hips, urging Gamzee to keep going. Gamzee chuckled lightly and began to kiss Tavros deeply with his hand still firmly planted, he pushed into Tavros' mouth and slowly fucked his mouth with his tongue. Tavros felt as though his head would explode, he kept moving his hips around hoping Gamzee would do something. Finally Gamzee moved his hand up and down Tavros' cock tenderly, teasingly. Tavros grunted into Gamzee's mouth. They pulled apart, Gamzee quickly moved down to Tavros' waist and began kissing his hips, slowly working the boxers off of him, Gamzee smiled once he saw his prize, Tavros was about seven inches. Tavros whimpered in anticipation, he grabbed Gamzee's hair and gently tugged. Gamzee growled, Tavros pulled harder. Gamzee responded by popping Tavros' head into his mouth and sucking gently. Tavros' hands opened quickly and he inhaled sharply before releasing a shaky moan. Gamzee looked up at Tavros, their eyes met as he slid his tongue across the slit on his head. Tavros closed his eyes and bit his lip. Gamzee's tongue slid across him like silk, he felt Gamzee take more of him into his mouth, he gripped the sheets. Gamzee began swirling his tongue around Tavros while bobbing his head up and down. Tavros grabbed Gamzee's hair and pulled him off. He sat up on the bed and Gamzee stood on the floor in front of him. He grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. Tavros sunk to his knees in front of Gamzee. He had never had sex with a man before, but for Gamzee, he wanted to give him everything he possibly could. Tavros grabbed Gamzee's pants by the hem and pulled them down following them with kisses, he was shocked to see how well endowed he was. Gamzee had to be at least nine inches. He looked up at Gamzee before taking him into his mouth. Gamzee grabbed the back of Tavros' mohawk and gently pushed himself into Tavros' mouth. Tavros sucked and ran his tongue around Gamzee's girth. He took more into his mouth but only hand a quarter of it in his mouth. "Tavbabe," Gamzee panted lightly "Am I your motherfucking first?"

Tavros pulled off him, "Y-Yes. M-My first guy..." He blushed.

Gamzee smiled, "Let me all up and take care of you." He helped Tavros onto the bed. Tavros laid on his back, a pillow underneath of him. Gamzee took out a bottle of lubrication and placed it next to him. He knelt in between Tavros' legs and took him back into his mouth. Tavros moaned and pushed more of himself into Gamzee's mouth, he happily took it all into his mouth, he slowly caressed Tavros' dick with his tongue and mouth, gliding slowly up and down him. He took the bottle of lube while he was greedily deep-throating Tavros and applied some to his fingers. Slowly he began massaging Tavros' entrance while quickening his pace on his cock. Tavros trembled under his touch and moaned lightly. Slowly Gamzee worked one finger into Tavros. He gasped roughly and ground his hips down further onto Gamzee's finger. Gamzee sped up again and slid another one in, Tavros winced and groaned, Gamzee took his free hand and gently massaged below Tavros' member. Tavros relaxed his muscles and moaned loudly as Gamzee worked his two fingers in and out of him. Gamzee slowed his pace, he didn't want Tavros blowing it yet. He added more lube and went back inside, Tavros shuddered and bucked his hips as Gamzee wiggled his fingers inside of him. He stretched his fingers apart slightly, stretching Tavros open. Gamzee stopped his torturous pace and came up to Tavros' face kissing him deeply as he entered a third finger into him. Tavros' mouth opened slightly and Gamzee plunged his tongue inside. He bit Tavros' lip and slowly pulled his fingers out. Tavros was swarmed in ecstasy, he kissed Gamzee and pulled his hair, suddenly he felt something larger than a finger against his entrance. Gamzee drenched himself in lube and pressed against Tavros hole, he slowly pushed in. Tavros yelped and Gamzee silenced him by biting his neck, hard. Tavros threaded his fingers in Gamzee's messy hair and pulled even harder. He felt himself fill up as Gamzee pressed inside, Gamzee pulled out slightly and added more lubrication everywhere. He thrusted a little and slid inside Tavros, he was a little over half way in when he felt Tavros start resisting. "Tavbabe," He groaned "you're too tight, all up and relax." He breathed into Tavros' ear gruffly.

"I-I'm sorry." Tavros mewled, his voice slightly higher than usual, he took a few shaky breaths and tried to relax. Gamzee could feel Tavros clenching and unclenching around him, he bit his lip and shuddered lightly. He slid out a bit and pushed a little further in than before. Slowly Gamzee worked himself into Tavros, little by little. Tavros was moaning and whimpering. Gamzee growled and began thrusting, working his pace up little by little, adding more lube every few moments. Tavros wrapped his legs high up on Gamzee's back. Gamzee buried his face into Tavros' neck and bit down, Tavros returned the favor and bit Gamzee hard. His pace quickened once Tavros bit him, he had a quick pace going and had finally sunk his entire length into Tavros. Tavros had his arms around Gamzee's back, he dug into Gamzee's flesh as he felt himself melt into pleasure. Waves of electricity washed over him, "G-GAMZEE!" He cried out, he felt himself spill in between them.

Gamzee pull his face in front of Tavros' and howled "MOTHERFUCKING YES" Tavros felt him pulse inside of him followed by warmth. Gamzee withdrew from Tavros slowly and rolled off of him. They sat there for a moment in bliss. Gamzee jumped up and started the shower. He walked back into his room and looked down at Tavros, Gamzee picked him up and carried him to his bathroom. Gamzee sat on the bottom of his tub with Tavros between his legs. They sat there letting the water hit them silently. "Tavbabe." Gamzee whispered, lightly touching his back.

Tavros leaned back onto Gamzee's chest, "Yes?" He breathed.

"You motherfuckin alright?" Gamzee kissed Tavros' forehead.

"More than that." The stutter was gone. Tavros tilted his head up and kissed Gamzee.

They took their time cleaning up. Gamzee carried Tavros back to his bed and threw him a pair of pants from a dresser. "Put these motherfuckers on." Gamzee smiled and put on yet another pair of pajama pants.

Tavros looked down at the pants, they were way too small to be Gamzee's, plus they were black jeans. "Who's, uh, who's are th-these Gamzee?"

"Yours miracle bro." He laughed, "I had a bunch of shit in your size all up and bought." Tavros was shocked, Gamzee literally bought him an entire new wardrobe. He pulled on the pants, they fit perfectly. He stood in front of the mirror, the pants had a chain on them and a few 'cuts' in the fabric. He looked a little punkish wearing them. "Motherfucking nice Tavbabe." Gamzee looked him up and down before slapping his ass.


	25. land of wheels and rockets

Kurloz heard his little brother carry his boyfriend to his room, he knew exactly what was going to happen. His brothers preferences were his own preferences, Kurloz had no right to interfere. Instead he made himself a pot of coffee and walked out back. He pulled a blunt out of his pocket, he inhaled the scent, 'Motherfucking vanilla.' he thought to himself. He smiled and texted Meulin, 'Babe, wanna come get motherfuckin high? Vanilla blunt of loud my kittycat'

Meulin texted back, 'Sure boo :3 be there soon!'

In a few minutes Meulin was walking around Kurloz's house.

Kurloz signed 'How did you all up and get here so motherfucking fast?'

Meulin smiled 'I was with over at Equius' house with Horuss visiting Nepeta's

'Oh, well that all up and worked, fucking miracles babe.' Kurloz smiled as he signed. He lit the blunt and leaned against his back door. Kurloz and Meulin sat side by side on his back porch. They passed the blunt in silence slowly inhaling, holding in their hits until the blunt came back to them. When the blunt was gone he put the roach into a jar he had hidden on the porch, it had a small pile of blunt butts in it and he hid it away again. The jar used to be full but Gamzee had found it and smoked them all. 'Babe, do you think that Gamzee will all up and stay fucking sober this time?' he looked at Meulin concerned.

'Well he certainly has a reason, his past flames all only lasted a few days at most. I feel like Tavros and he will be together for a very long time.' Meulin signed back slowly, she was high.

Kurloz let out a raspy chuckle 'I motherfucking hope so, Tavros has been real fucking cool.' He put his arm around Meulin and held her close.

She snuggled under his arm and sighed. 'Kurloz,' She signed 'I love you' and kissed him. They sat there in their own thoughts for almost an hour before Nepeta called for Meulin to come back and Kurloz went back inside his house to have some coffee.

Gamzee helped Tavros down the stairs. Kurloz simply smiled as they walked in the kitchen, he had two extra cups already pulled out. Tavros sat down while Gamzee poured them each a cup of coffee. While they drank there was a knock at the door. Gamzee ran to the door, he pulled it open to reveal Equius. Both of them froze.

Equius coughed, "I was sent here by my brother to offer a formal apology as well as to check on Tavros. He missed PT this morning."

Gamzee raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to all up and apologize to my ass, you fucking say that shit to my bro." Gamzee waved him inside.

Kurloz looked up from his coffee, his eyes narrowed. "Kurloz, before you begin allow me to say that I am truly sorry for my actions last week." Equius walked over to Kurloz and extended his hand.

Kurloz stood above him, he grabbed Equius' hand and pulled him into a hug. 'Its all good motherfucker. Just don't all up and let that shit happen again.' he signed, then sat back down to his coffee.

Equius sighed and walked over to Tavros. "Tavros I need to make sure you are making progress with your knees, can you stand up?"

Tavros looked up at Equius and stood up from his chair "Equius, uh, I-I think Gamzee and I c-can do my PT easily from now on."

"I'm not as sure about that as you are. Walk a few steps forward, then turn, walk back, then turn the other way and walk." He watched Tavros' knees and face as he walked.

Tavros sighed, he walked forward still a bit awkwardly, then he turned to his left "Fuck." He gasped he as he turned his knee, there was still a lot of pain. He walked back to Equius and turned to his right, this time he didn't turn his knee.

"Tavros stop, you still need PT. If you do not like Ms. Medigo then I can personally assist you." He looked from Gamzee to Tavros.

"How bout you all up and tell me what the fuck he needs to do and shit n I'LL help him?" Gamzee interjected.

"I need to be able to asses his pain and mobility recovery progress." Equius sighed.

"Well how bout I help Tavbro and you can motherfuckin check on him at the end of the day?" It was as far as Gamzee was willing to compromise. He didn't want someone else helping Tavros.

"Fine." Equius growled.

"OK, get the fuck out." Gamzee smiled and opened the door. "See ya motherfucker." He slammed it behind Equius.

Tavros sat down and held his knee, "He's right Gamzee, I-I still need help."

"I got you Tavbabe, fuck his horsey ass." Gamzee knelt next to Tavros and kissed his knee. "We'll up and find you some shit to do so it gets all exercised." He smiled up at Tavros.

'You motherfuckers can do that upstairs!' Kurloz signed frantically

"So motherfucking be it." Gamzee smiled at Tavros.

Tavros blushed, "G-Gamzee, I think I've uh, exercised enough today." He said with a slight chuckle.

Gamzee groaned, "FINE. What you all up and wanna do Tavbro?" He leaned over Tavros' shoulders

"I-I don't know." Tavros looked down at his hands. "Is there anywhere y-you wanted to go?"

"Actually, yea lets fucking go." Gamzee helped Tavros up and they walked to his car. Gamzee drove out of Alternia and into the neighborhood where Tavros used to live. They stopped in front of a house and got out of the car. Gamzee ran up and pounded on the door "KARBRO OPEN THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" He grinned wildly and helped Tavros up onto the porch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They heard from the house.

"KARKAT DON'T CUSS!" They heard another voice.

The door flew open to reveal Karkat. "Gamzee, you fucking asshole what do you want?" He growled at Gamzee.

Gamzee smiled "Karbrooo!" He slumped into Karkat, hugging him. "You wanna all up and chill?" Gamzee curled himself around Karkat and pushed him out of his house.

"Well you just pushed me out of my house so apparently I do." He scowled at Gamzee, then turned to Tavros "And now this fucker can walk, perfect. What are we doing?" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"ALL ABOARD!" Gamzee shouted as he climbed into his car. Tavros and Karkat climbed in and Gamzee drove off. A few moments later they stopped in front of another house. Karkat ran out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" He heard from behind the door, followed by giggles and shuffling. Kanaya opened the door, she was wearing Rose's shirt, and her face was flushed. "K-Karkat! Hello." She tugged the bottom of the shirt down, "Please excuse me for a minute." She shut the door "Rose, please give me my pants." Karkat heard from the house.

"But Kanaya, you look nice without them." There was a burst of giggles

"Rose!" Kanaya pleaded, "Karkat is outside."

"Fine." Rose sighed.

Kanaya opened the door fully clothed, "Karkat, what did you want?" She asked politely.

"Do you want to come hang out?" Karkat looked anywhere but at her, he just saw his best-friend in her underwear.

"I would love to, but would Rose be allowed to join us?" Kanaya pulled Rose next to her at the door. She was wearing Kanaya's shirt and giggling. Rose waved at Karkat

"Sure why the fuck not, lets go." Karkat rushed back to the car. As Kanaya and Rose disappeared into the house and returned moments later. They walked to the car and slid in.

"Everyone motherfucking ready?" Gamzee turned and looked at everyone before starting the car again.

"G-Gamzee, where are we going?" Tavros looked outside the car, they had left the neighborhood and were now on the highway.

"You'll see Tavbabe." Gamzee smiled and kept driving. They drove for almost two hours before pulling into a large parking lot. Kanaya and Rose were asleep in the backseat laying on Karkat.

"WAKEY MOTHERFUCKIN WAKEY!" Gamzee shouted. "EVERYONE ALL UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"WHA!" Rose jumped up, smacking her head on the window, "Ungh- Oww."

Kanaya shot up straight "GAMZEE!" she shouted, "Don't do that!"

"FUCKING ASSHOLES STOP THE LOUDNESS!" Karkat kicked the car door open and tumbled out.

Gamzee laughed and helped Tavros out of the car. "Come on Tavbro, lets all up and get going!" Tavros climbed out of the car, he never knew that he could get a headache so quickly. Kanaya and Rose exited the car and stretched.

They all looked ahead of themselves, "NO FUCKING WAY!" Karkat yelled when he read the sign 'Land of Motion and Screams' "THE FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK?" He turned to Gamzee and ran at him.

"WOAH-FRNKK!" Gamzee grunted as he hit the ground.

"YOU MAGICAL DOUCHEFUCK! I HATE ROLLER-COASTERS!" Karkat screeched.

"Bro," He chuckled "You have never even been on a motherfucking roller-coaster!" Gamzee shoved him off and stood up. "Let's go my brothers and sisters." He guided them to the entrance. Gamzee bought a ticket for each of them before renting a wheelchair for Tavros, it looked like a rocket car, he couldn't resist.


End file.
